Charmed
by Alis.c.p
Summary: Chris y Leo tratan de construir una relación...lo que no resulta facil/ CONTINE CASTIGO CORPORAL. spanking/
1. Chapter 1

_(Justo después del incidente con el demonio araña….Cris va al puente a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido tras unos 10 minutos Leo orbita junto a el…temporada 6 de charmed)_

L- Porque no me dijiste que eras mi hijo Cris? Las cosas pudieron ser diferentes en todo este tiempo que has estado aquí

C- yo…. Yo no…. Se supone que ustedes no se debían enterar las cosas no tenían que resultar así vine a hacer mi trabajo y eso es todo. El futuro es lo único que importa ahora

L-eres mi hijo cómo pudiste mentir todo este tiempo y las cosas que has hecho ¡! A tu madre y a mí! Es evidente que estas molesto con migo dime por que?

C-basta! _! Poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que le gritaba a leo…. _ No tengo que decir nada y no lo voy a hacer…

Cris orbito…leo se quedo pensando un momento y orbito también fue de regreso a la casa justo a la cocina donde estaba Paiper de pie….

P-hablaste con el ¿?

L-no quiere hablar conmigo no quiere decir nada lo único que dijo es que el futuro era lo importante me grito y se fue…

Paiper miro hacia arriba un segundo y grito Christopher ven acá en este instante!

Cris orbito en menos de un segundo se quedo parado en medio de la cocina viendo a su madre fijamente un poco desconcertado por la forma en que acababa de gritarle….

Lo único que atino a comentar fue – valla que rápido desarrollaste instintos maternales…

De hecho los tres en la cocina estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

L-solo queremos hablar

C-no

P-no? Claro que si…..! estoy cansada de las mentiras y engaños vamos a hablar y luego vamos a tratar de arreglar las cosas….

C-no

L-trata de comprendernos…

C-que no ¡! Dijo interrumpiendo lo que decía su padre y orbito de nuevo….

Leo que ya había tenido suficiente de la actitud del muchacho miro a Paiper y dijo - enseguida lo traigo. Siguió a cris al P3 y trato de hablarle calmadamente, lo que no resulto muy bien y justo cuando Cris iba a orbitar y desaparecer de nuevo Leo lo sujeto del brazo.

L-vamos a ir a casa ahora.

C-pe…

Y en un parpadeo ya estaban en la casa Leo orbito a cris a uno de los cuartos y el fue a la cocina esperando ver a Paiper.

En el cuarto Cris trato de orbitar y al ver que no pudo la cólera lo inundo de pies a cabeza salió casi corriendo del cuarto y gritando

C-Leo! Leo! Leooooo!

Camino por la sala el comedor hasta finalmente encontrar a su padre quien estaba hablando con Paig que le explicaba que Paiper se tuvo que marchar a la escuela de magia con Wayat

El muchacho entro como un huracán en la cocina

C-pero qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Devuélvemelo…. Ahora! Ahora! ahora! Y dio un golpe con su pie en el piso

Leo quedo en shock por 2 segundos viendo el comportamiento de su hijo y comenzó a explicarse

L-te los voy a devolver si, cálmate, lo único que quiero es que podamos hablar sin que te escapes cada vez. Luego de que hablemos te los voy a regresar está bien?

C- NO, NO está nada bien devuelve mi poder o te juro que nunca les voy a volver a hablar a ti o a mamá!

Leo extendió la mano y le devolvió a Cris sus poderes.

Al instante Cris desapareció orbitando.

Leo miro a Paig que esta con la boca totalmente abierta viendo el espectáculo que padre e hijo estaban dando. Al notar que Leo la observaba solo a tino a decir, las alegrías de ser padre….

Leo solo pudo contestar y que me lo digas….no comprendo a este muchacho… cuando estábamos en la cueva me grito que nunca estuve para el que estuve para todos menos para el y ahora que trato de estar junto a el parece que está más molesto que antes no se qué espera de mi….

Mira Leo yo no tengo mucha experiencia pero supongo que Cris lo único que quiere es que seas su padre y si no es eso lo que el niño quiere, por lo menos si es lo que necesita. Le contesto Paig

Necesito hablar con Paiper y dicho esto se desvaneció dejando solo una estela de luces azules…

Una ves con Paiper ella y Leo hablaron durante horas ninguno se podía explicar cómo es que el futuro se convertirían en tan malos padres que su hijo no quisiera ni hablarles…Leo hablo del sentimiento de culpa que tenia por abandonar a Cris aun cuando esto no había ni ocurrido...Y Paiper trato de explicarle exactamente que no debía sentir culpa por cosas que aun no había hecho, que todavía tenían tiempo de cambiar las cosas, no solo para el hijo que iban a tener sino también para el que vino desde el futuro a tratar de salvar el destino de su familia….

En las siguientes semanas Cris se embarco en una intensa cacería de Demonios casi suicida y cada vez que Leo le pedía que tuviera cuidado el muchacho iba por una pelea aun más arriesgada para fastidiar a su padre con el pretexto de que él había venido del futuro a hacer un trabajo y nada más. Se limito a hablar con su madre solo lo necesario para preguntarle por pociones y cosas por el estilo sin mencionarle nada de su cacería ya que en el fondo tenía un poco de miedo de que su madre se molestara, además ya había notado que Leo tampoco tenía intenciones de decírselo para no preocuparla.

Un día de tantos mientras Cris luchaba en el inframundo las cosas no salieron bien y al verse rodeando y atrapado por los demonios que fácilmente le tendieron una trampa al estar monitoreando el comportamiento descuidado y temerario del muchacho no tuvo más opción que pedirle ayuda a su padre, pero solo hasta el último momento justo cuando estaban a punto de matarlo.

C-Leo….Leo….

Leo apareció con una fuerte luz brillante que dejo ciegos por un momento a los demonios que atacaban a su hijo

L-Christopher estas bien? Estas lastimado? Te duele algo? Te hirieron?

C- estoy bien…estoy bien…. con una voz un poco insolente y con tono de fastidio…

L- entonces QUEDATE AQUÍ.! Con tono autoritario

Leo volcó toda la rabia que tenía en despedazar a los demonios una vez finalizad el asunto se volvió para hablarle a su hijo que estaba parado inmóvil viendo lo que su papá hacia no porque le dijera que se quedara ahí ni tampoco por el tono que uso, solo seguía ahí porque nunca había visto a Leo actuar de tal manera.

L-ahora tu y yo vamos…

Pero Leo no pudo terminar de hablar porque Cris inmediatamente orbito. Dejando a Leo con las palabras en la boca y muy pero muy enojado…

Leo lo siguió a la escuela de magia y apareció justo enfrente de Cris, lo alcanzo y lo sujeto de la mano

L-vamos a ir a casa y esta vez vamos a hablar quieras o no…

Orbitaron a la habitación de Paiper que estaba viviendo en la escuela de magia para procurar la seguridad de Wayat .

Una vez en el cuarto Leo le soltó la mano a Cris y respiro profundo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Al verse en el cuarto de su mamá Cris se enfureció…

C- no me puedes arrastrar cuando quieras a donde quieras Leo yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…me voy…

Pero al intentar su escape de siempre noto que no podía orbitar…

C-pero qué diablos otra vez….! Devuélveme….

L- NO CRHISTOPHER! NO TE VOY A DEVOLVER NADA Y TAMPOCO VOY A CAER EN LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE….

A lo que leo se refería es a que en las últimas semanas Leo había intentado hablar con el muchacho pero cada vez que Cris lo veía venir orbitaba a otro lugar, por lo que Leo intento en varias ocasiones bloquearle el poder de orbitar para hablar con el, pero apenas el muchacho se daba cuenta que no se podía ir hacia una especie de pataleta amenazando a su padre…. O me devuelves mis poderes ya, o no les voy a volver a hablar a ti o a mamá…o me los das ya, o cuando me los des no me van a volver a ver…o me los das o te voy a odiar para siempre….por lo que leo siempre se los regresaba.

C-devuélvemelo!Leo devuélvemelo!

L-NO

C-devuélvemelo ya o…

L- O NADA CRHISTOPHER NADA!

Cris se dio media vuelta y le pego una patada a la cama, Leo ni siquiera lo pensó y le dio una fuerte nalgada a su hijo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio viéndose uno a otro…

Luego de unos segundos Leo rompió el silencio

L-cuántos años tienes Cris?

C-tengo 21 años

L-tienes 21 años y haces un berrinche para que te devuelva tus poderes? Te comportas como si tuvieras 5…!

C-yo no…

L-a esta edad ya deberías saber que así no se consiguen las cosas…no te voy a devolver nada y en todo caso lo único que vas a conseguir es que te los quite por más tiempo por esta malacrianza…me has estado manipulando para que te de lo que quieres pero eso se acabo aquí y ahora…

C- de que estás hablando? Estas demente?

L-ven para acá…

Leo arrastro a Cris hasta la cama se sentó y puso al muchacho sobre sus rodillas

L-te voy a castigar como a un niño pequeño ya que te comportas como tal…y te voy a dar 2 nalgadas por cada año que en realidad tienes a ver si la próxima vez recuerdas cómo comportarte…

C-pero que te pasa…?

Swat swat

C-leo es… es enserio? No me puedes pegar así….para por favor….deja que me levante…

Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat

L-por lo menos ya hicimos un avance dijiste por favor para pedir algo en lugar de gritar como un niño…

C- me vas a soltar?

L-no ya te lo dije dos nalgadas por cada año que tienes..

Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat

C-papá me estas lastimando para…

Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat

Cris hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no empezar a llorar como un niño pequeño

Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat

C- para! Basta! Papá…. o..o.. se lo voy a decir a mamá….

L- a si? Y que piensas que va a decir ella?...mejor aun que le vas a decir tú….?

Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat Swat swat

Y con las últimas nalgadas Leo levanto a Cris de su regazo…

L-me vas a acusar con tu mamá? Muy bien te voy a llevar pero YA mismo con ella y le vas a decir que te nalguie como a un niñito por estar haciendo una pataleta….! Que casi te matas solo por hacerme enfadar…!.y que dijiste que me ibas a acusar con ella para que te dejara de castigar….!

Cris lo pensó de nuevo tal vez decir eso no fue la idea más brillante que haya tenido….

Leo tomo a Cris de una oreja y orbitaron a la escuela de magia donde su mamá estaba trabajando…Paiper escucho alguien tocando la puerta fuera de la oficina y abrió con la gran sorpresa de ver a Leo sosteniendo a su hijo de una oreja y a Cris con los ojos vidriosos las mejillas rojas como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto…

Leo solto a cris y se quedo de pie junto a la puerta

L-pasa ahora!

Cris se quedo inmóvil

L-AHORA CRHISTOPHER! ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAS O NO?

Una vez que todos estaban dentro de la oficina Paiper se apresuro a preguntar qué pasa?

L-dile a tu madre lo que querías decirle, y no me hagas tener que repetírtelo.

Cris estaba de pie con sus dos padres al frente, un poco conmocionado por la forma en la que su padre le estaba hablando y nervioso por la forma en la que su madre iba a responder cuando se diera cuenta de todo este asunto…

C- yo…mamá….yo…es que….papá me pego…. (Dicho esto bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado)

L-muy bien ahora dile **porque**! Le dijo severamente Leo sin dar tiempo a Paiper que ya había abierto la boca para preguntar precisamente eso ¿por qué Leo le había pegado? ...También dile **como**.!

C- el me..me…dio unas nalgadas por estar haciendo una pataleta ….según el….pero mamá yo no….

Leo interrumpió al muchacho tomándolo de la parte media del cuerpo y alzándolo un poquito lo sentó sobre el escritorio que estaba unos dos pasos atrás de donde el niño estaba en su posición original de pie.

L-ahora te vas a sentar ahí le vas a contar todo lo que ha sucedido en estas últimas semanas, como te has comportado, las cosas que has estado haciendo en el inframundo solo para molestarme, y como tuve que ir a sacarte hoy de ahí, como casi te matas, porque te quite tus poderes….

C-papá no creo que eso sea necesario….

L-TODO JOVENCITO HASTA EL MISMO INSTANTE EN QUE TE ACABO DE SENTAR SOBRE ESTA MESA ME HAS ENTENDIO!

C-pero papá…

Es mejor que me comiences a explicar todo esto ya Christopher dijo Paiper mientras caminaba por la oficina hasta estar justamente en frente de su hijo.

Cris comenzó con la explicación y conforme avanzaba en la historia la cara de su mamá pasaba de confundía a enojada y a totalmente furiosa, en unos 15 minutos Cris había terminado el resumen de las últimas semanas sin poder esconder o minimizar ninguno de sus actos ya que su papá lo estaba escuchando atentamente durante todo el relato.

Por un momento los tres se quedaron en silencio, cris trataba de descifrar lo que estaba pensando su mamá hasta que ella por fin rompió el silencio incomodo en el que estaban

P-ok…ok…ok ok ok….

C-yo se que estas molesta…y que no fueron las mejores decisiones que he tomado solo lo hice porque estaba enojado…mamá yo no pretendía que tu y papá….

P-que pensaste que iba a hacer yo cuando me dijeras que tu papá te había pegado! Porque decidiste mentirme todas las veces que te pregunte como iban las cosas y si estabas bien? Me dijiste que estabas bien que solo estabas recolectando información que no había ningún peligro!

Cris se apresuro a contestar con total honestidad

C-no mamá yo es que….no pensaba en realidad decírtelo…solo lo dije para que papá me soltara pero no me salió muy bien…en realidad lo único que conseguí fue que las ultimas nalgadas fueran más fuertes y tampoco era mi intención mentir, no te quería preocupar…bueno honestamente sabia que te ibas a enojar lo lamento….

P-es que acaso no te eduque en el futuro que piensas que puedes conseguir las cosas con berrinches? Porque te comportas como un niño caprichos, malcriado y egoísta, que no piensa el daño que me arias si algo te pasara…..el daño para ambos tu padre y yo…

C- yo no puedo decir mucho del futuro…pero la verdad nunca me había comportado así y no creo que tú me lo hubieras permitido…yo les debo una disculpa a ambos trate de ignorar lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado y me deje llevar por el enojo sin impórtame nada mas, fui muy desconsiderado y descuidado e infantil…..

Leo por fin intervino en la conversación que estaban teniendo madre e hijo

L- es por eso que traté de hablar contigo….

C-lo sé papá

L- me preocupo por ti y no quiero que te hagas daño…

C-lo entiendo…lo siento mucho…

P- si me vuelvo a enterar que estas en el inframundo otra vez haciendo algo así…..yo misma te voy a ir a sacar de las orejas y te voy a dar unos buenos golpes en el trasero hasta que se me canse la mano! soy suficientemente clara Christopher Halliwell?

C-muy clara mamá….

Dicho esto Paiper abrazó a Cris con todas sus fuerzas le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo –que bueno que no te paso nada hijo… y lo volvió a abrazarlo por otro momento, Leo se les unió en el abrazo….luego Cris se que do mirando a su papá por segundo y bajo la vista…

C-no quiero sonar como un niño de 5 años pero….me pueden devolver mis poderes? Y yo les prometo que me voy a portar bien y voy a tener más cuidado…..

Leo y Paiper se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos…

Deberíamos dárselos….si aunque no se los merece….sería peligroso que este sin poder algo podría pasarle…si pero no deberíamos dárselos así nada mas no sé si sería el mensaje adecuado para el…se los devolvemos con algunas condiciones?…si me parece bien…

C-si se dan cuenta que los puedo escuchar verdad….?

L-te los voy a devolver a pesar de que no creo que los merezcas inmediatamente de vuelta….debería quitártelos por una semana, pero no es seguro que estas sin ellos, de todas formas tu madre y yo entendemos que tienes una misión importante que cumplir y que necesitas hacer tu trabajo…si te voy a pedir que apenas te los de, te vayas directo a casa al cuarto de tu madre y te quedes ahí…

C-ustedes….me están castigando?

L- no es como si no merecieras un castigo…. aun asi no…si fuera castigo sería por más tiempo…solo quiero que tengas tiempo para pensar en todo lo que paso y lo asimiles bien antes de seguir con tu trabajo aquí…unas dos horas para pensar te harán bien…

Paiper interrumpió….que sean 3 horas mejor…

Muy bien… dijo Leo extendiendo la mano para devolverle sus poderes… 3 horas directo a casa esta claro?

C-si papá….contesto sin muchas ganas….

Una vez restaurados sus poderes Cris orbito….Paiper miro a Leo y pregunto ¿se fue a casa? Leo cerró los ojos para sentir el destino de su hijo….si se fue directo a casa respondió con tranquilidad…Paiper miro a Leo una vez mas y pregunto-¿ crees que hicimos lo correcto regañándolo así y que tu le pegaras?

Estoy seguro de que fue lo correcto

…..Como puedes estar tan seguro? Dijo Paiper un poco angustiada

No te diste cuenta que ahora me llama Papá….


	2. Chapter 2

Cris estaba sentado con en el piso del ático la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el piso con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra justo como lo haría un niño en el kínder cuando la maestra les pide que hagan un circulo en suelo, seguía luchando con sus pensamientos, había estado así casi dos horas…para ser exactos una hora cuarenta y ocho minutos y unos cuantos segundos, en completo silencio que era interrumpido de vez en vez por uno que otro suspiro y una sacudida de cabeza cada tanto.

_Qué diablos estabas pensando ¡! _… Uffff …. _Se lo que tengo que hacer….pero no quiero….no quiero…!no va a ser lindo, no va a ser nada lindo…ok ya basta no importa cuánto tiempo este aquí sentado….no quiero….ha! Bien listo es hora…mmm….creo que mejor voy a repasar todo un momento más , piensa Christopher piensa! _

Ok este no era su mejor momento Cris lo sabia mientras seguía tratando de pensar en algo, algún plan, lo que fuera! que no lo obligara a hacer eso que no quería, no quería pedir ayuda, no quería hacerlo pero después de 20 minutos más de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, y sin ningún resultado, ninguna idea, nada no tenía nada, bueno nada más que remordimiento, y aunque no lo admitiría ni a sí mismo un poco de miedo.

_Genial, simplemente genial….bueno cris no tienes nada es momento de aceptarlo, el te va a ayudar…tan bien se va a enojar…pero como iba yo a saber que las cosas iban a resultar así? No es mi culpa, no..no era mi intensión…. Y yo por qué diablos estoy tratando de convencerme a mí mismo….ok..ok ya basta hora de ser un hombre¡! _

Papá….

Cris finalmente levanto la cabeza y miro fijo hacia arriba, respiro profundo y tomo coraje para volver a hablar ya que este primer "papá…"aunque no era su intensión, en lugar de palabra había salido más como un susurro.

Huuumm… lucho por un minuto … Papá…puedes venir un momento, te nece…huumm…yo necesito hablar contigo…Papá?

Esta vez las palabras salieron en tono aceptable, audible, no muy bajo para estar seguro, no muy fuerte él sabía que no necesitaba gritar para que Leo lo escuchara. Cris continuo con la mirada arriba esperando, como quien pide por un milagro y mira hacia arriba esperando que tal vez así dios lo escuche mejor…Cris no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio las luces azules de las orbitas de Leo aparecer frente a él a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de donde estaba sentado aun en la misma posición.

Cris?...Cris! hijo? Estas bien?

No …cris levantó la mano con la palma hacia adelante en señal de alto al ver que su papá venia hacia el..Leo se que congelado donde estaba…un poco confundido… quiero decir…si!...osea no estoy herido, no necesito que me curen.

Tu mamá? Wyatt?

No ella está bien…en la escuela de magia..

Tus tías? Donde están? tengo que..? los…los atacaron?

No..no…no…Leo…tranquilo si? No hay nadie herido…ellas están bien, pues yo realmente no sé donde están creo que trabajando…pero estoy seguro de que están bien…

Seguro que estas bien Cris? No necesitas que yo..

No..

Cris?

Estoy…yo no estoy herido…de verdad…

Ok.

El silencio in cómodo se hizo presente en la habitación, Leo se quedo mirando a Cris quien miraba otra vez al suelo, Leo trato de pensar en la manera más correcta de seguir con esto…bueno no sabía que decir no quería sonar rudo preguntándole ¿para qué me llamaste? O ¿entonces qué pasa? Eso no sonaba muy bien ni en su mente, no quería lastimar a Cris haciéndole sentir que solo podía llamarlo cuando estaba herido…las cosas entre ellos seguían extrañas Leo no quería empeorar nada así que pensó que ir despacio y con precaución era la mejor idea, ya que era evidente que a su niño le pasaba algo y a todo esto pensó _…¿Qué está haciendo mi hijo en medio del día sentado de esa manera en el suelo del ático solo? _El silencio incomodo continuo por varios minutos…10minutos

Cris tú me llamaste….

Hu-hum… este hu-hum le salió rápido y áspero casi fastidiado e incomodo.

Leo quedo un poco comisionado por la respuesta cortante de su hijo era muy extraño definitivamente algo le pasaba o algún problema tenia" _tal vez solo necesita un poco más de tiempo" _Leo pensó.

Mas silencio incomodo …5 mts…

Christopher.. dijo Leo para intentar comenzar la conversación pero fue cortado por el tono seco y mal humorado de Cris.

Leo… Cris hablo sin levantar la cabeza, su lenguaje corporal y tono de voz eran un poco confusos para Leo, casi no se había movido del todo en el tiempo que Leo llevaba observándolo y si hubo más silencio incomodo durante varios minutos más. Leo trato de mantener su buen temperamento, aun que se preguntaba por qué tenía que aguantarse este comportamiento infantil si fue el mismo Cris quien lo llamo aunque el mismo se contesto inmediatamente" _es tu hijo a quien más le va a tirar su comportamiento infantil si no es a ti y claro que le vas a aguantar su comportamiento de niño POR QUE ES TÚ NIÑO." _

Cris por su parte uso estos minutos para seguir luchando con su yo interno, real real REALMENTE no quería hablar esto con Leo, " _el no va a reaccionar muy bien….no debí llamarlo de todas maneras no sé si tenga tiempo o quiera realmente ayudarme, tal vez debí hablar con mamá pero ella está cuidando de Wayat…así es la historia de mi vida no importa en qué tiempo este!" _

Cris hijo por favor si? Tú fuiste el que me llamo…. Y ahora no me piensas hablar?

Finalmente los ojos de Cris hicieron contacto con los de Leo… lo siento, yo supongo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, no debí llamar.

Cris no es a eso a lo que me refiero…tú lo sabes

Leo tranquilo ya te puedes ir…yo no te voy a detener más sé que hay cosas más importantes. Confía en mí cuando te digo : yo sé que no soy el centro de tu universo. Por favor Vete.

Cris se sentía a dos minutos de estallar en llanto y Leo podía darse cuenta estaba leyendo muy bien el rostro de su hijo. Esto era justo lo que él no quería, diablos era justo lo que trataba de evitar, no quería que algún comentario lo hiciera sentir menos importante.

No Cris, por favor no digas eso. Eres mi hijo, mi hijo menor, mi pequeño. Y en este momento no hay nada más importante para mí. Oye solo quiero que me digas que es lo que está pasando, que te está pasando Cris. Dime cual es el problema?

Mientras daba el pequeño discurso Leo había caminado hasta Cris y ahora esta agachado frete a él con ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. Después de estas palabras el niño recobro algo de su compostura. Leo se sintió aliviado bueno al menos un poco.

Yo..es que…Te puedo pedir un favor?

Claro dime y yo hare todo lo posible por ayudarte qué será?'

Papá me puedes prometer que cuando te diga no vas a enloquecer? Digo…es que creo que te vas a molestar un poquito…pero no hay necesidad de sobre reaccionar ante las cosas que ya pasaron y que no podemos cambiar, digo por mucho, mucho, mucho que uno quiera cierto? No piensas lo mismo? Cris se pateo mentalmente _no hay necesidad de sobre reaccionar por las cosas que ya pasaron y que no podemos cambiar! Excelente Cris vienes del futuro a cambiar el pasado y dices cosas como esas! _

La mirada y la expresión del rostro Leo cambio y Cris podía darse cuenta ahora era el que estaba leyendo muy bien el rostro de su padre….digo de todas formas quien no notaria el cambio de "mi pobre niño pequeño todo va a estar bien" a "Christopher quiero saber qué es lo que pasa ahora!" cris pensó para sí mismo _Christopher debiste quedarte en lo del pobre niño un rato más _. No que él lo estuviera fingiendo pero pudo haber aprovechado el momento.

Ok hijo dime qué fue lo que hiciste?

¿Cómo sabes que fui yo el que hizo algo malo! Cris respondió defensivamente, algo insultado por la pregunta. Mientras giro sobre su trasero para darle la espalda a Leo. Al perder el apoyo que tenía en los hombros del niño Leo se tambaleo un poco y se puso de pie.

Nunca dije hicieras que algo malo Christopher. Leo se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando a su hijo. Si su hijo de 21 años que vino desde el futuro a salvar la magia y el mundo , se veía exactamente….exactamente… mmm… si como un niño de 5 años sentado de manos y brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a papá. No pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento Cris se iba a tirar sobre el piso…bueno ya estaba en el piso…e iba a empezar a gritar y patalear…

Siempre desconfías de mí! Yo me doy cuenta! Sabes, no soy tan malo como tú crees! Porque todo tiene que ser culpa mía? Por qué siempre Cris tiene que hacer algo?

Entonces dices que no hiciste nada?

Yo no dije eso…

Entonces?

Bueno, tal vez esta vez sí hice algo que no es…. como decirlo ..mmm…completamente lo correcto, pero no deberías pensar así de mi…no es agradable y tampoco es justo.!

Christopher la confianza se gana. Además si me estas pidiendo que no sobre reaccione, es por que muy probablemente hiciste algo que sabes que yo no apruebo y no quieres que me enfade. Y por favor quieres darte vuelta y levantarte del piso para que podamos hablar educadamente, porque no estoy dispuesto a conversar con tu espalda.

No…ya no quiero hablar contigo.

Pues ya no tienes opción!

No me puedes obligar a hablar no es justo.

Date vuelta y levántate no voy a seguir hablando con tu espalda.

No. No quiero.

Levántate

No.

Obedéceme

No

Cris el otro día te puse sobre mis rodillas por estar haciendo un berrinche, si lo que necesitas son unas cuantas y bien dadas nalgadas!, créeme que te las voy a dar! AHORA MIRAME CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO! Y LEVANTATE DEL PISO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Leo perdió totalmente la compostura en esas últimas frases, no era su intención gritarle, mucho menos a todo pulmón. Tampoco quería amenazarlo con pegarle, se sintió culpable inmediatamente, trato de calmarse pensando que todos los padres se debían sentirse culpables las primeras veces que castigan o regañan a sus hijos, es lo natural, claro que la mayoría no trata con hijos que vienen del futuro eso lleva la relación padre e hijo a todo otro nuevo nivel. La cara que tenia Cris al voltearse sobre su trasero para ver a su padre directo a los ojos tampoco ayudo mucho. Cris estaba un poco desconcertado bueno un poco no, un mucho! Tenía una expresión resentida por todo el rostro.

No necesitas gritarme de esa forma Papá.

Cris yo de verdad no… cris no lo dejo terminar

No te voy a dar la espalda otra vez y vamos a hablar lo prometo…pero por favor me puedo quedar aquí sentado?

Si Cris yo lo s… interrumpido por segunda vez. Cris de verdad tenía una necesidad de explicarse

Es que…yo supongo que es un mal habito…sabes yo crecí en esta casa, viví aquí casi toda mi vida. Cuando era pequeño y tenía problemas o me sentía mal por algo, venia acá y me sentaba en este mismo lugar sobre el piso y no solo cuando era pequeño, las cosas más difíciles de mi vida las termine aquí sentado ya fuera llorando o riendo, justo como me estás viendo ahora…es absurdo lo sé…pero me siento más seguro aquí que en ningún lado. Yo no lo estoy haciendo por berrinche o una pataleta o para hacerte enojar...huumm….bueno tal vez lo de darte la espalda eso si fue una pequeña rabita de mi parte tenía que admitirlo … lo siento…. pero ¿Puedo por favor quedarme aquí sentado mientras hablamos sin que me levantes a nalgadas?

Leo se quedo congelado con lo que su niño le acababa de decir, Cris normalmente no quiere hablar nada de su vida o sus sentimientos de hecho hasta hace poco no quería hablar con él y punto…bueno yo tampoco le he preguntado casi nada se dijo Leo a sí mismo. Porque no le pregunte por que estaba sentado en el piso…yo…debo tener más cuidado con el…

Papá? ….si de verdad te molesta tanto entonces yo …cris iba hablando y al mismo momento intentando levantarse mientras una lagrima le bajaba por la mejilla.

No…no hijo si te puedes quedar sentado, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Leo empujo de vuelta a Cris gentilmente poniendo sus manos sobre los hombres de su hijo, al exacto lugar en donde estaba. Luego le dio un abrazo que en realidad fue corto pero para ambos se sintió como siglos. Luego se levanto tomo un silla se sentó frente a Cris.

Hijo…yo lamento mucho lo que acaba de pasar, no debí gritarte de esa forma, debí hablar contigo antes de ponerme tan…tan…

Tan mandón?

No Cris tan..

Tan controlador?

No mira yo..

Tan dictador..?

Que no Cris. Me puedes dejar hablar por favor.

Lo siento

A lo que me refiero es que tal vez me pongo muy paternal contigo…y sé que no estás acostumbrado a tener una relación así conmigo.

Paternal? no era esa no es la palabra que Cris hubiera pensado…lo de mandón y dictador le parecían más apropiados…pero sabiamente se guardo sus comentarios.

Si es difícil… fue todo lo que Cris comento

Si hijo lo sé, también es difícil para mí, algunas veces me voy a equivocar, pero estoy más que dispuesto a seguirlo intentando, porque poder ser tu Papá definitivamente lo vale, me entiendes?

Si Leo...papá yo…gracias.

Bien. Ahora me puedes decir que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

Ok…yo… _hora de ser un hombre Cris! _...Papá es mmm… _por donde empiezo… _ok yo …en realidad no se por donde comenzar.

Pues has como la mayoría. Comienza por el principio.

Bien yo…bueno tú sabes qué estado investigando que pudo convertir a Wayat.

Si Leo contesto y afirmo con la cabeza

En el futuro algunos guías blancos nos traicionaron, entonces si lo piensas tiene que haber alguien que los corrompió…así como a wayat…tal vez esta es la misma persona…la misma persona corrompió a los guía y convirtió a Wyaatt. Claro no lo puedo probar, es solo una teoría. Pero uno esperaría que alguien capaz de corromper guías blancos debe ser cercano a ellos, para poder hacer el trabajo poco a poco, digo ningún guía blanco cambia de un día para otro.

Tienes una buena teoría.

Gracias y por favor trata de mantener eso en mente si? No vayas a ponerte todo "paternal" conmigo otra vez. Cris de hecho hizo las comillas con sus dedos mientras lo decía.

No te puedo prometer nada. Leo contesto entre divertido y preocupado.

Genial ! Cris comento mientras se balanceaba un poco sobres si mismo hacia atrás y hacia delante de regreso

Vamos continuas.

Conoces a los demonios de intercambio?

-si…son los que se encargan de los tratos en el inframundo…si alguien vende su alma ellos se encargan del trueque es difícil ver a alguno…

-bueno no solo cambian almas…de hecho hacen trueques con casi cualquier cosa….y tampoco tienes que estar de acuerdo con el trueque…lo único que los limita es que si te quitan algo te tienen que dar algo a cambio pero puede ser cualquier cosa…..

Mientras Cris hablaba su voz iba bajando de tono. Leo para este momento ya tenía un mal presentimiento de a donde esta conversación iba, ya no estaba muy seguro de querer seguir escuchando. Empezó a tener unos sentimientos extraños muchos y todos al mismo tiempo, no podía distinguir bien pero comenzó a sentir un calor que le subió desde el cuello hasta el tope de la cabeza.

Cris pensó _solo dejalo ir! Eres un adulto! Se un hombre! _Yo le pedí una poción a mamá ella no me la quiso dar por razones que me sonaron absurdas así que me fui al inframundo hice un pacto con un demonio de intercambio que conocía del futuro pero todo me salió mal y el demonio el… el…yo… yo perdí mis poderes. Las palabras le salieron apresuradas, muy apresuradas pero claras para que su papá entendiera todo.

Tu…QUE! (Y de repente todos los sentimientos de Leo se hicieron claros enojo, decepción preocupación, miedo y un poco de rabia, pero la preocupación y el enojo eran los que estaban compitiendo por ver cual ganaba)

Lo siento, lo siento fui estúpido, no lo pensé bien… yo… yo es que, pensé que sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero, tu sabes que lo hice por Wayat y mamá y por todos, tu lo dijiste! Era una buena teoría! El futuro es lo importante Leo!, no fue mi culpa como..

Suficiente!. (1 punto para el enojo) No quiero escuchar ni una solo excusa más.! ( otro punto para el enojo)

Pero…

Cuál es el nombre del demonio? (punto para ambos)

Pero…

CHRISTOPHER CONTESTAME LO QUE TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SIN MAS PEROS, SI ESCUCHO OTRO PERO! (Otro punto para el enojo, estaba definitivamente de racha 4-1 el marcador hasta el momento y hubiera muy posiblemente ganado muchos más puntos si no fuera porque Cris interrumpió)

Papi… me estas gritando otra vez papi… bueno hasta ahí había llegado la intención de Cris de ser un "hombre" y un "adulto". Leo se congelo cuando escucho la palabra, era la primera vez, Wayat era un bebé aun no hablaba y Cris ya le había dicho papá antes bueno algunas veces aquí y allá… pero papi eso nunca lo había escuchado, se sentía bien era algo...pero antes de que el pensamiento lograra condensarse, otro le cruzo la mente.

Cris detente con eso. Leo le llamo la atención, pero muy calmadamente, no estaba molesto bueno ya no estaba TAN enojado, la actitud de su niño casi lo hizo sonreír. Por fin Cris se levanto del piso y camino hasta poder recostarse contra la pared, ya se sentía un poco mejor la ansiedad de tener que confesar todo ya había desaparecido.

Bien pregunta y yo te contesto.

No me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes bien.

No sé de qué hablas.

Papi? En serio? Leo le dio una mirada acusadora a Cris.

Que! Tu eres mi…eso tu sabes…

Tú Papi…? Cris respondió asintiendo con la cabeza... ¿Cris tu deliberadamente estas tratando de manipularme con tu papi para que yo no me enoje contigo?

El ambiente entre ambos se había relajado muchísimo por alguna razón ahora se sentían cómodos uno con el otro.

Buuueno eso depende… Cris le dio a Leo una mirada curiosa…. está funcionando?

Un poco…. simplemente no pudo evitar decirle la verdad. Cris sonrió y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo un poco. Sabes que no te va a servir siempre verdad? Cris se sonrojo todavía más. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que dejar eso de los tres nombres. Ahora la mirada del muchacho era confusa. Tú sabes comenzó a explicar: Leo cuando estas molesto, Papá cuando quieres algo o necesitas algo, y al parecer Papi cuando estoy apunto calentarte el trasero. Los niveles de rojo en la cara de Cris ya no podían ir más altos. No siempre te va a funcionar, además es algo hiriente oírte pasar de Papá a Leo y de Leo a Papá.

Lo siento.

Yo no te voy a presionar para que me llames de alguna manera…por lo menos no por ahora, pero tú vas a tener que decidir pronto, por qué no se cuanto tiempo pueda lidiar con esto. Yo siempre voy a ser tu padre y para mí siempre vas a ser mi hijo pero tú vas a tener que decidir si voy a ser Leo o Papá para ti, porque te lo repito es algo hiriente escucharte cambiar de un nombre al otro con tu estado de ánimo del día.

Lo sé… yo solo- es difícil tu sabes.

Si te entiendo…pero bueno ven tenemos que terminar de hablar y tratar de arreglar tu pequeña aventura. Leo se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, Cris por otro lado seguía inmóvil contra la pared con la mirada clavada en su "papi". Cris ven necesitamos arreglar esto rápido. Cris empezó a caminar pero muy despacito.

Me vas a pegar?

Por qué preguntas eso?

Hace rato me dijiste que estabas a punto de calentarme el trasero.

No Cris bueno al menos no en este momento. Pero te lo advierto dudo mucho que PAPI te salve la próxima vez. Yo que tu mejor no hago a PAPI enojar más.

No vas a dejar esto pasar tan fácil verdad?. Cris lo dijo mitad pregunta mitad afirmación refiriéndose al asunto del"papi" mientras se sentaba en el borde de la mesita frente a Leo.

Estas pálido Cris. Te sientes bien?

Estoy un poco mareado

Cuanto tiempo tienes sin poderes Christopher? Cuantas horas tienes sin ellos?

Huuummm…no estoy muy seguro…desde anoche no recuerdo la hora…no se fue en lo primero que pensé sabes…

No los tienes desde anoche y me llamas hasta ahora? Y debo suponer que tu mamá no sabe nada de esto verdad! No sabes lo peligroso que es para un guía blanco no tener los poderes CRIS!

No es para tanto.

Que no es para tanto? No es para tanto! SMACK! Leo le dio un manotazo justo en el costado del trasero ya que Cris estaba sentado.

Hay! Papá pensé que no me ibas a pegar.

Es que no te das cuenta Cris si te quedas sin tus poderes por largo tiempo vas a morir! Eso es lo que les pasa a los guías blancos sin sus poderes! Tu estas bien porque eres solo mitad guía pero si no los tienes de regreso pronto ese es el fin! Y que si alguien te hubiera atacado anoche! Entonces qué? Yo pensé que tenias más sentido común!

Yo no sabía eso…tú…tú me has quitado mis poderes y nada me ha pasado…

Yo nunca te quito tus poderes, tú sientes que no los tienes pero ellos siguen ahí. Solo los bloqueo jamás te los quito. Dime cual es el nombre del demonio, necesito ir a traerlos antes de que te empieces a sentir mal y te pase algo.

Crash su nombre es Crash.

Te voy a llevar con tu mamá a la escuela de magia,

No yo no voy a…

Basta esto no es un debate solo te informo lo que va a pasar. Luego voy al inframundo a buscar tus poderes y una vez que todo esté resuelto me vas niño a explicar muy bien cómo fue que terminaste en este problema.

No! Papá! Yo puedo ir al inframundo contigo, yo puedo reconocer al demo… Cris no pudo terminar de hablar por que Leo repentinamente se levanto lo sujeto y lo orbito a la escuela de magia sin decir una sola palabra más.

En la escuela de magia Piper estaba en un pasillo revisando las pócimas de los estantes en las paredes; por el constante peligro de los últimos días la escuela estaba cerrada solo quedaban algunos profesores y personal aun así todos acordaron que era más seguro para Wyatt estar ahí así que Piper y el pasaban casi todo el tiempo allá. Para no aburrirse mientras su bebé tomaba una siesta Piper estaba muy concentrada en la aburrida tarea de hacer inventario _al menos es algo _ella pensaba _. _Eso hasta que su hijo y su esposo orbitaron en el salón a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Que no Papá! no me voy a quedar aquí! Llévame contigo! Maldición ¡! Si Vamos los dos va a ser más fácil! NO! NO ME VOY A QUEDAR!

SMACK ! AOWWW! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! HAY! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! NO PAPÁ NO ME PEGUES SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! ! SMACK! OW! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! POR FAVOR! SMACK! SMACK! Hay! SMACK! Papi! No papi! SMACK!

Leo soltó el brazo de Cris, lo había nalgueado de pie con la mano izquierda le dio las palmadas mientras que con la derecha lo sostuvo del brazo para mantenerlo en el mismo sitio. Una vez que lo soltó apunto un con el dedo a Piper y…..

SMACK! VE CON TU MADRE!

Esa ultima y sonora nalgada puso a Cris a llorar y a caminar obedientemente hacia su mamá, quien no dijo nada solo abrió los brazos esperando recibir a su hijo. Mientras Cris recorría la distancia entre ellos Leo miro fijamente a Piper.

El te puede explicar lo que está pasando. Te prometo que voy a volver pronto.

Lo último que Leo vio antes de orbitar hacia el inframundo fue a su esposa abrazando y consolando a su niño que lloraba a mares y se frotaba el trasero con ambas manos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo!** Piper sintió un gran alivio al ver a su esposo llegar…ese alivio no duro mucho y pronto se convirtió en molestia, bueno tenía derecho a estar molesta con toda la angustia por la que había estado pasando.** Dijiste que volverías pronto ¡! Han pasado seis horas!**

**Lo sé cariño. Lo siento. Como ha estado Cris?** Leo camino hasta un lado del sofá en el que su hijo estaba profundamente dormido. El niño estaba Cubierto con una manta y con paño húmedo sobre la rente.

**Nada bien, se ha estado sintiendo mal desde que me lo dejaste…ya no sabía qué hacer, no se qué es lo que tiene…Leo por dios no entiendo lo que sucede.?**

**El no te explico nada? **Leo se puso de cuclillas para remover e paño sobre la frente de Cris y frotarle el cabello con la mano.

**No Leo. El no dijo nada! Después de que lo dejaste lloro casi una hora entera desconsolado…yo ..no sabía qué hacer me costó mucho confortarlo y calmarlo.**

**En serio?**

**Si leo en serio! Y luego de que por fin se calmo un poco comenzó a sentirse mal, mareos, vomito dolor de cabeza, fiebre. No sabes lo preocupada que he estado y TÚ!, tú te fuiste sin darme ninguna explicación de que le pasa a MI hijo! Dime ahora mismo que es lo que tiene para poder ayudarlo! No soporto verlo así.**

**Cariño lo siento. **Leo se apresuro a disculparse. **Cris perdió sus poderes, eso es lo que ha hecho que se sienta mal, es muy peligroso que este así por más tiempo. Necesito llevármelo. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.** El realmente quería darle una buena explicación a Piper de todo lo que había sucedido, hasta el último detalle. Pero no podía perder más tiempo no podía arriesgar a Cris y aunque su esposa iba a estar realmente furiosa puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo y ambos orbitaron dejando a Piper con la boca abierta, los ojos llenos de preocupación y miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

…

Leo y Cris orbitaron dentro de una habitación toda blanca, se veía algo así como una sala de espera o una estancia, había un sofá donde Leo acostó a Cris, una mesita a un lado del sofá con una lámpara, un par de sillas, también había un mesa más grande frente al sofá la habitación no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas los colores de los muebles eran todos en tonos crema casi blanco como las paredes el piso y el techo.

Después de acomodar al niño con cuidado Leo cerró los ojos y murmuro.

**Necesito su ayuda. **Al instante cinco hombres orbitaron en la pequeña habitación. Uno de ellos comenzó a hablar los demás permanecieron en silencio.

**Tienes sus poderes?**

**Si ** leo saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja color purpura y la coloco en la mesa grande frente al sofá.

**Bien **los cinco hombres cerraron los ojos y extendieron su mano derecha a Cris que aun seguía profundamente dormido. **Listo tu hijo va a estar bien, va a tardar algún tiempo pero va a tener sus poderes de regreso. Lo que él hizo Leo…. **

**Lo sé,**

**Normalmente no dejaríamos pasar esto, un guía blanco que hace pactos con demonios no es algo que se pueda ignorar, nosotros como ancianos estamos en la obligación de tomar las medidas al respecto….pero….siendo tú hijo y siendo mitad guía blanco y tú siendo un anciano, a pesar de que aun no estás decidido…**

**Tengo que pensar en mi familia.**

**Te entendemos y tienes todo el tiempo que necesites para decidir.**

**Gracias. Que están pensado con respecto a él? **Leo miro fijamente a Cris que ya parecía recobrar un poco de color en el rostro, antes había estado muy pálido.

**Cris es un caso muy especial. Solo mantén un ojo en él y que algo como esto no se repita.** Los hombres comenzaron a marcharse uno a uno..**ha…Leo Cris no tiene 21 años….**Leo contesto con una media sonrisa. **Solo para que lo sepas.**

**Gracias.**

Los cinco hombres se marcharon, Leo tomo un de las sillas de la habitación y se sentó a ver a su hijo dormir. Inmediatamente pensó en Piper _" debe estar muy enojada"_ pero no se podía marchar muy a pesar de que su esposa merecía una muy buena explicación de todo esto, no quería que Cris se despertara solo. Largo tiempo después Cris comenzó a despertar…

**Porque estamos aquí? **clavando la mirada en su padre.

**Te traje para que los ancianos me ayudaran regresar tus poderes.**

**Mmm… estaban enojados?**

**Algo….**

**Entonces tengo mis poderes ya?**

**No… no del todo van a volver a ti poco a poco…no se exactamente cuánto tiempo va a durar pero va a ser hasta que esta pequeña caja sobre la mesa este vacía.** Leo apunto con el dedo a la caja. **Como te sientes Cris?**

**Mejor.**

**Bien me alegro. Como esta tu cabeza?**

**Justamente ahora no siento ningún dolor.** Cris se enderezó sobre el sofá y se sentó. Seguido trato de tomar con la mano la caja sobre la mesa.

**NO!...**Cris retiro la mano rápidamente…** Si los tocas te va a doler…**

**Qué? **

**Son pura energía, dime tocarías los cábeles de tendido eléctrico con tus manos? Realmente no sabes nada sobre tus poderes de Guía blanco….**no lo pudo evitar su tono de voz sonó algo fastidiado "_como es que Cris no sabe estas cosas!" "cosas que lo podrían lastimar"!" perdió sus poderes y ni siquiera se preocupo de lo que le podía pasar! Que pasa con este niño…"_

_¿Cómo puede decirme eso?_** Bien pues déjame explicarte…herede estos poderes de mi "padre" **las comillas también fueron hechas con los dedos,** pero El! Nunca tuvo tiempo de enseñarme sobre ellos! Así que Leo, tienes toda la maldita razón no sé NADA de mis poderes de Guía blanco! Porque él fue tan buuueeen padre que nunca tuvo tiempo para su hijo…pero sabes que Tal vez es que yo soy tonto! y no descubrí que se suponía que debía enseñarme solo… es eso? Ha? Fue que no me di cuenta antes…así que discúlpame si no se de mis poderes…** ya al final del discurso el molesto niño respiraba pesadamente.

**Yo...no debí decir eso hijo no era mi…**

**Déjalo.**

**Cris si pudiera cam…**

**QUE LO DEJES ASI ¡! ya no me importa.**

**No Cris no lo voy a dejar así! Tú me importas, mucho Cris más de lo que te puedes imaginar yo..**

**No quiero hablar más contigo. No eres más que un mal padre y un imbécil.**

**Ok muchachito vamos a dejar esta conversación hasta aquí, pero no porque tú no quieras hablar, si no porque realmente necesitas un tiempo fuera para calmarte…**Leo también necesitaba calmarse ya que estaba a punto de darle unos manotazos en la boca a su hijo…

**Tiempo fuera? A NO claro que no.. No tengo 5 años Leo. No me puedes dar un tiempo fuera solo porque no te gusta lo que estoy diciendo, que dicho sea de paso es la purísima verdad! **Al ver que Leo ignoraba sus pequeños comentarios y se ponía de pie para partir su enojo llego un poco más allá. **Ok vete VETE! ES LO QUE MEJOR SABES HACER! ES LO UNICO QUE TE E VISTO HACER TODA MI VIDA! VETE ERES GENIAL HACIENDOLO! Solo DEJAME TIENES TALENTO PARA ESO ¡!**

**Deja-de-gritar-en-este-instante. Una cosa es que estés enojado, tienes derecho otra muy diferente es la malacrianza. Estoy muy lejos de irme o de dejarte, te voy a dar tiempo para que te clames y luego usted y yo jovencito vamos a hablar de todas las cosas que tenemos pendientes, me debes varias explicaciones Cris esto no se ha acabado.** Cris se veía un poco asustado por estas ultimas palabras de su papá, entonces Leo trato de suavizar su voz** . Solo cálmate Cris piensa un poco en las cosas y yo voy a hacer lo mismo, a demás necesito hablar con tu mamá antes de que de alguna manera llegue hasta aquí y me arranque la cabeza por no hacerle saber que estas bien. Voy a volver pronto compórtate. ** Pero claramente Cris no tenía intención de comportarse justa mente ahora y la única respuesta que Leo obtuvo fue una mirada resentida y un dramático cruce de brazos. **Bien.** Dicho esto Leo fue con Piper.

Algún tiempo paso y ambos tuvieron tiempo de calmarse y pensar en todo. Leo pudo explicar las cosas a Piper aunque no fue nada fácil, ella estaba realmente enojada y luego de la explicación en lugar de calmarse se enojo todavía más, después de una rápida mirada a la cara de Piper Leo pensó que tendría más suerte con su hijo, no que él fuera cobarde de enfrentar la furia de su esposa pero tampoco era idiota…además si quería hablar con Cris, ya que para muchas de las preguntas que ella le hizo aun no tenía una respuesta clara y eso solo las iba a tener ablando con el niño.

**Hola **

**Huumm...hola**

**Estas más tranquilo ahora?**

Cris se sonrojo un poco**. Si yo…siento el pequeño espectáculo de hace rato.**

**Si fue…bueno fue algo intenso…vaya que tienes pulmones niño. No sacaste eso de mi…mmm tal vez de tu madre…**

Cris sonrió abiertamente **si claro…! porque tú nuuunca me has gritado….a no espera un minuto, creo que estoy recordando…**

**Ok ok yo también he perdido el temperamento contigo, lo acepto.** Leo puso su cara seria y se aproximo a Cris se sentó sobre la mesa frente al sofá, Cris también cambio a su cara seria. **Escúchame Cris siento mucho lo que dije hace rato, si hubiera sabido que te iba a…..te iba a….**

**Molestar?**

**No Cris doler, si hubiera sabido que te iba a doler tanto jamás hubiera dicho algo así, fue muy torpe de mi parte, algunas veces olvido que has tenido una niñez complicada. Yo te veo como a mi hijo aquí y ahora, y por momentos olvido que tienes otra vida.**

_Niñez? Niñez?_**...niñez? complicada? Te refieres a una vida complicada supongo…porque mi niñez la pase ya hace algún tiempo…**Cris hablo un poco insultado por el termino.

**Bien, bien una vida complicada…a lo que voy Cris es a que lamento lo que te dije y lamento haberte herido con ello.**

**Está bien yo entiendo, esta relación que tenemos ahora es…rara…**

**Rara?**

**Si tú me entiendes…Rara…pero no en mal sentido supongo…es que eres muy raro un poco anormal… pero no me veas de forma!... lo que estoy diciendo…es que….me refiero a…. ósea en el sentido no tan malo…**

Leo siguió mirando fijamente a su hijo no muy contento por su escogencia de palabras y no muy seguro de cómo proceder.

**Ok si lo que dices es que este YO que conoces es distinto a tu papá en el futuro entonces me alegro. Creo. **No queriendo seguir con el tema Cris solo asintió con la cabeza. **Bien aceptas mi disculpa entonces?**

**Si…supongo que si…**

**Gracias. Tú tienes algo que quieras decir?**

**No**

**Estas seguro?**

**Si**

**Criiiiissss….**

**Qué?**

**No crees que también me debes una disculpa?**

**Ya te pedí disculpas por espectáculo de hace rato…**

**No me refiero a eso.**

Cris se cruzo de brazos e hiso su mejor intento de que el sillón se lo tragara entero…pero lamentablemente para el no lo consiguió y al alzar la vista su padre lo observaba fijamente.

**Pero…**

**Ha-ha…no señor ningún pero. Te vas a disculpar conmigo por las cosas que me dijiste, no tengo por qué dejar que me hables de esa forma, tú mismo lo acabas de decir yo no soy el mismo que te hizo esas cosas, no he tratado más que estar cerca de ti desde que supe que eras mi hijo, trato de ser un buen padre para ti, aunque sea ahora, y en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos te e cuidado, ayudado y corregido con forme me parece que lo has necesitado he tratado de ser justo y comprensivo y un apoyo para que estés más seguro…y tú mientras hacías esa escenita rabiosa me llamaste mal padre e imbécil, así que nada de peros quiero escuchar una disculpa.**

**Bien! lo siento! Feliz!**La mirada de Leo…. esa mirada era lo más alejado de Feliz que Cris hubiera visto. Rapidito decidió que valía la pena un segundo intento.** Papá lo siento si…yo de verdad lo lamento, solo dije esas cosas porque estaba enojado no sé qué me pasa últimamente no suelo ser así, **Leo trato de darle una mirada interrogativa, pero le salió más bien como una de duda…** en serio! Te lo juro! tengo la cabeza hecha un desorden, sé que no es escusa pero…tu me..y luego yo…pero no fue…y entonces… es que…yo no enserio papá de verdad que no…"**_dios contrólate!"_** lo que quiero decir de esta forma tan-torpe es: me puedes perdonar?**

Esa fue una nueva experiencia para Cris, una disculpa honesta a papá si! Definitivo algo nuevo en su vida, tan nuevo que casi termina hiperventilando al final de su disculpa, lo cual no pasó totalmente inapercibido por Leo.

**Si hijo te perdono.**

**Gracias**

**Gracias por tu disculpa.**

**Lo digo sinceramente, yo ya había pensado en disculparme por eso, el tiempo fuer…**." _Odio la frase tiempo fuera"!…._**el tiempo que tuvimos para calmarnos me ayudo a pensar mejor todo.**

**Qué bueno hijo…aunque aun así necesitaste un empujoncito…**

**Es más fácil pensar las cosas que realmente hacerlas.**

**Espero más de ti la próxima vez… te voy a decir algo y no quiero que lo tomes como una amenaza….** Inmediatamente Cris pensó _esto "no va ser muy bueno Leo se dirige a su lado "paternal" el tono de voz es imperdible"…._** La próxima vez que me hables así te voy a dar un buen manotazo en la boca y probablemente otros en el trasero así que mejor que no se repita.**

**Uuyy Leo por dios…cómo pudiste creer que yo iba a tomar eso como una amenaza…?** Creo que esta demás decir que las palabras de Cris estaban llenas de sarcasmo**. Quien en su sano juicio piensa que** ** La promesa de futuro dolor es una amenaza… …jamás…!**

**Qué bien que pensamos igual!** Leo le dio una sonrisita a Cris.

**Estaba siendo sarcástico…**

**Lo sé.**

Cris respondió con un fuerte suspiro y dejo ir un poco del fastidio que estaba sintiendo por la NO amenaza que su papá acababa de darle.

**Tómalo como…no sé…una pequeña advertencia o un sincero concejo…ya se! Tal vez lo quieras apuntar y empezar algo así como tu propio y personalizado Manual de Seguridad…podrías poner NO faltarle al respeto a Papá para no terminar con el trasero adolorido.**

**Muy gracioso Leo.** Pobre Cris hablo molesto y avergonzado. Decidido a cambiar la conversación continuo.** Sabes cuánto van a tardar mis poderes?**

**Cierto necesitamos hablar de eso y no solo de eso jovencito.** Uupss..!Esa no era la dirección que Cris quería tomar.** Escúchame hijo tus poderes pueden tardar varios días en volver por completo, hasta entonces quiero que te quedes aquí.**

**No! **

**Christopher este es el lugar más seguro en el que puedes estar hasta que los poderes estén al cien por ciento.**

**No Leo…! No puedo estar aquí por días…tengo que investigar, necesito seguir acabando con demonios para que el futu…**

**Pero que estas pensando mocoso…crees que yo te voy a dejar ir al inframundo o a cualquier lugar a destruir demonios sin tus poderes?**Si las miradas pudieran hacer algo…pues la de Leo le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a Cris.** Si es eso lo que piensas pues estas MUY equivocado!**

**No, no y NO! No me voy a quedar aquí. No me da la gana.**

**Cris acaso necesitas otro tiempo fuera?**

**Puedes agarrar tu tiempo fuera y metert..**

**Ooww…cuidado con lo que dices niño!** Leo se puso de pie. Cris se hundió en el sillón. **Pero eso responde a mi pregunta **leo se aproximo dos pasos hasta Cris** no necesitas un tiempo fuera ** tomo a cris del la mano y lo levanto **lo que necesitas es otra cosa verdad?** Cris sacudió la cabeza en negación.** Estas seguro Cris? porque yo creo que lo que necesitas es que papá te de un par de nalgadas.** Leo sujeto más firmemente a Cris y lo paro de medio lado.** Tú qué piensas?** Leo levanto la mano que tenia libre y la dejo en el aire.** Vamos niño hace unos segundos tenias mucho que decir, ahora no me quieres contestar.** Cris giro la cabeza para ver a su padre con cara de ruego .**Ok entonces.. **y la palma de la mano de Leo hizo contacto con las nalgas de su hijo **SMACK!, SMACK!** Ambas nalgadas hicieron brincar a Cris un poquito.**Te voy a preguntar y quiero escuchar una respuesta ¿necesitas mas o estas dos nalgadas te bastaron? **

**No… **Cris decido no probar su suerte y responder rápido y en su mejor tono de niño.

**No que?**

**No necesito más.**

**Entonces esas dos nalgadas fueron suficientes?**

**Si…**

**Dilo te quiero escuchar.**

**Que?** Cris de nuevo volvió la cabeza pero esta vez para dar una mirada de confusión

**Quiero que digas: esas dos nalgadas me bastaron papá muchas gracias por dármelas.** Cris clavo la mirada en el piso y permaneció en silencio. **Si no lo dices voy a asumir que no fue suficiente **Leo volvió a levantar su mano libre.

**Porque me estas asiéndome esto…? Es tan vergonzoso…**

**Te da pena pequeño niño? Como es que no te da vergüenza hacer esos berrinches! Ah?, como es que no te da pena gritarle a tu padre? Tampoco te da pena ese vocabulario que usas cuando estás en medio de una rabieta! Nada de eso parece darte ninguna incomodidad. Pero aceptar que Papito te dio dos nalgadas y agradecerlas eso si te da vergüenza…? dilo.** Leo tenía un muy buen punto ahí, hasta Cris se dio cuenta no había nada más que decir, así que un poco incomodo se aclaro la garganta y lo dejo ir….

**Esas dos nalgadas me bastaron papá muchas gracias por dármelas.**

**No necesitas agradecer yo lo hago Con mucho gusto Cris. **Claro que esas palabras eran falsas no le gustaba pegarle a Cris siempre trataría de llamarle la atención de alguna otra manera primero, pero por supuesto que cuando se necesitan pues se necesitan, Leo dejo libre el brazo del niño que inmediatamente se voltio casi asiendo pucheros y se quedo viéndolo molesto por ese último comentario.

**Eres increíble Leo! **Cris se cruzo de brazos y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

**Ahora puedes estar enojado y avergonzado Cris pero estoy seguro que la próxima vez que pienses en usar ese vocabulario o insultar a alguien, vas a recordar este pequeño incidente y lo vas a pensar dos veces. **

**Claro que lo voy a recordar si creo que acabas de traumatizarme o algo…mínimo me creaste algún complejo…no puedo creer que me obligaste a agradecerte las palmadas.**

**No seas exagerado, y más bien piensa que solo te di 2 en lugar de unas 20 que es lo que merecías. **Cris continúo de brazos cruzados sin la menor intención de ocultar su mal humor. **Vamos jovencito tenemos más asuntos de que hablar. Uh! Antes de que lo olvide tu madre me dijo que la llamaras.**

Leo busco en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco un teléfono celular que le ofreció a Cris, el niño se puso de pie y lo tomo. Por unos segundos solo se quedo mirando el aparato en su mano y luego dirigió la mirada a su papá.

**Va a estar enojada.**

**Si, sin lugar a duda va a estar enojada me atrevería a decir que furiosa.**

**Probablemente me va a gritar….**

**Creo que puedes estar 99.99% seguro de que tu madre te va a Gritar.**

**Lo más posible es que me va a reprender…**

**No lo dudes ni por un instante, ella definitivamente te va a reprender yo diría que severamente.**

**No me estás haciendo esto más fácil!**

**No es mi intención hacértelo fácil, anda **Leo le dio una palmadita a Cris en el trasero **llámala.**

Cris le dio su mejor mirada de molestia, luego marco y espero…Leo decidió darle un poco de espacio así que tomo una de las sillas la alejo un poco y se sentó a observar, ya sabía lo que esperaba el mismo tubo su ración del regaño de Piper cuando fue a explicarle todo, bien ahora era el turno de su querido hijo así que cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y se quedo mirando a la expectativa. Ambos sintieron la ansiedad crecer mientras el teléfono sonaba, hasta que finalmente la llamada fue contestada.

….**Hola mamá….si…bien ….…no…..no….bien…..…no, no me duele….si gracias…..si mamá….lo siento no quería preocuparte…..lo siento….…..si….si…...yo no pensé que….pero mamá ….…no te lo juro!...es que…no me grites!...lo siento….si señora…si señora…pero…si pero…..trata de ponerte en mi lugar…. No yo se que no es justificación… si mamá….dijiste que no…..pero…..ma….pe….ok ok tienes razón…si….lo siento…..ajá…..si…..mamá…..lo siento de acuerdo…..se que no es suficiente…..no yo no sabia….. hummm…..ok!ok! desde la noche anterior….estaba tratando de .…..no ….si….no….solucionarlo yo mismo…..ahora me doy cuenta…..mamá, mamá, mamá!…..PERO QUE YO NO SABÍA!...lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…..si mamá lo siento…..si perdón…..no…..si señora…..si señora….…si el me dijo…si esta aquí conmigo…si lo se…..si…..si….no!...pero si papá te dijo no veo por que…..mmmm….. Pero mami …no ….…no….no...si…no lo creo….entiendo…...muy clara mamá…..estoy seguro…no…no mamá…no me gustaría….. …..yo!…..pe!….ma!…es!…..no!….lo que…si….que ….. Mami al menos dame tiempo de que te conteste! ….pero…..….bien….bien…..esa parte no fue culpa mía!…no pero no es justo …si…..si….si pero tú….no pero yo…si pero Leo…no el no sabía…..nadie más…del futuro…..no puedo decirte eso…..no puedo….gracias…ajá….si…..no! te lo prometo!...porque tenía que…..ese no era….mi vida no es tan impor…..mamá me vas a dejar sordo!...solo digo que hay cosas más importantes ahor…..…ok, ok, ok no lo vuelvo a decir…..es que ma… escuchame…si….nunca…. te lo prometo…mamá solo cálmate un minuto…no lo decía con esa intensión!…..pero estoy bien…. Que Si ya se!... es que ya me lo gritaste como tres veces!...no pero….si eso sí pero…. No mama estas en lo correcto pero…..mamá lo siento…..**

La conversación llevaba cerca de diez minutos y el pobre Cris ya se veía como si hubiera vivido la segunda guerra mundial, pero tres veces. Leo al principio estaba complacido, un buen regaño le caería bien a su niño, pero después de unos minutos y con la mirada de auxilio que tenia Cris, comenzó a sentir lástima por el pobre niño, dejo pasar varios minutos más, hasta que ya no podia contener la necesidad de ayudarlo aunque fuera un poquito, solo un poquito, bastaba ver al muchacho estaba a punto de llorar con el regaño que su madre le estaba dando, "_bien merecido se lo tiene, más bien tiene suerte de no tener que enfrentarla ahora mismo cara a cara"_ Leo estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, mientras Cris vagaba por la habitación con el teléfono en la oreja y cara de miseria. "_Piper puede ser dura pero jamás injusta, no con sus hijos"_ Leo seguía tratando de evadir el deseo de ayudar al niño. _"después de esto la próxima vez lo va a pensar dos veces o tres o cuatro… antes de hacerla enojar"_ por fin Cris sintió una mano en el hombro y se volteo.

**Dile a tu mamá que quiero hablar con ella.** Pues si…. él no pudo resistir más. Por laguna razón se siente muy distinto ser el que regaña al niño, a ver como lo regañan.

Ufff…por fin una sensación de alivio.** Mamá…papá quiere hablar contigo. **Cris rápidamente paso el teléfono a su papá. Leo lo tomo y se alejo de Cris, quien se dejo caer en el sillón totalmente exhausto. Unos minutos pasaron mientras Leo y Piper hablaron, el niño trato pero no pudo escuchar nada de lo que decían…en realidad no decían susurraban…evidentemente no querían que el escuchara. Por fin Leo se dirigió a Cris con el teléfono en la mano.

**Toma…es para ti.** Cris respondió arrugando la cara y haciendo algo muy muy parecido a un puchero. ** Hijo anda toma el teléfono. **Por fin tomo el teléfono sin mucho entusiasmo.

**Mamá?...si mamá….si…..bien…yo sé mamá gracias…si yo también a ti…adiós. **Cris cortó y puso el teléfono sobre la mesa más grande frente al sofá.

**Eso fue duro. Tu mamá estaba muy enojada.**

**Y que me lo digas….ella nunca se había enojado tanto conmigo. Nunca creí que pudiera gritarme de esa forma.**

**Realmente no puedes culparla. Lo que hiciste…**

**Si lo se. Por cierto….gracias por la ayuda.**

**No se de que hablas….tu madre y yo necesitábamos hablar.**

**Aja…**

**Si bien…que no se te haga costumbre la próxima vez vas a lidiar tu solo con tu mamá.**

**Paaaapiiiii….**Cris dijo en un tonito pícaro y un poco burlón trato de contenerse pero comenzó a reír bajito después de ver que Leo no puede resistir el impulso de ayudar a su pequeño hijo.

**Que te hace tanta gracia Niño?**

**No nada…es solo que….algunas veces das la impresión de ser don estricto , don reglas y don consecuencias….pero luego…..**cris continuo con su risita…..

**Enserio? Ya sé! tal vez quieres llamar a tu mamá y contarle….**

**Oye! Eso es un golpe bajo.**

**Está bien, está bien, pero lo digo en serio Christopher la próxima estas por tu propia cuenta.**

**Gracias Leo.**

**Leo? Que paso con Papi?**

**Creo que necesito que necesite una siesta.**

**Qué te parece otra vez estamos pensando lo mismo!…..también necesitas comida…descansa y yo en un rato voy a volver y te voy a traer algo para que comas. Ha y Christopher NO toques tus poderes. Me estas escuchando?**

**Seeee… ya se…. poderes, dolor, no tocar.** Cris ya estaba hablando con los ojos cerrados.

**Y no pienses que me he olvidado de que tu y yo aun no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar ciertos asuntos. Cuando vuelva vamos a hablar.**

Cris entre abrió los ojos y arrugo la cara un poco.** Si ya se….**

**Bien hijo descansa…...**

…**.Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Crisi…descansaste?**

**No me llames Crisi…no me gusta.**

**Recién acabas de despertar?**

**Hun-hunm..**

**Ya veo...así que eres uno de esos niños que despierta malhumorado. Tratare de tenerlo en cuenta cuando nazcas…**

**Muy gracioso…primero no soy un niño, segundo no estoy malhumorado** Cris comenzó a frotarse el rostro con las manos….**solo me siento…mmm….**

**Mal? Te sientes mal Cris?** Leo fue al sillón donde estaba Cris se sentó al lado de él luego lo sujeto de los hombros para girarlo un poco de manera que estuvieran cerca y frente a frente.** Cris?**

**No se…**

**Te duele la cabeza?** Leo puso ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de Cris.

**No se….**

**Tienes fiebre? Te sientes caliente? ** Ahora una mano fue a la parte de atrás del cuello y la otra a la frente.

**No se….**

**Estas mareado.?** Las manos de Leo se fueron a los hombros

**No se…**

**Te duele algo?** Ahora las manos de estaban sobre las piernas del niño.

**No sé, pero deja de toquetearme…**

**Christopher.**

**Que!**

**Solo, solo dime que tienes?**

**No sé...**

**Fue que no pudiste dormir bien?**

**No se…**

**Quieres un vaso de agua?**

**No se…**

**Como que no se? Acaso no puedes contestar otra cosa?**

**No se…**

**En verdad estas empezando a molestarme! **Estaba de más decirlo, por la cara y el tono ya Cris se había dado cuenta.

**Ok. Ok. No te alteres, no te alteres…no hay necesidad de que te pongas hostil…no veo por qué te pones así.**

**Que!…hostil?...no ves por qué? **_Es tu hijo Leo estrangularlo no es una opción!,no es una opción! pero sería lindo justamente ahora_**... ok mira dejémoslo ahí….solo…. solo dime si te sientes mal…pero si me contestas otra vez no se! Te JURO QUE TE VOY A…**

**Ya entendí, ya entendí…! no hay necesidad de enojarse.** Des pues de todo el instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte que la necesidad de fastidiar a Leo de vez en cuando.** Es que me siento incomodo….pero la verdad es que no sssss**… _no digas "e", no digas" e"___**…toy, **_eso!_** no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento, es como esa sensación de cuando estas apunto de enfermar y no estás mal pero tampoco estas bien…. No tienes que preocuparte.**

**Seguro que solo es eso? **Leo le clavo la mirada a Cris, esa mirada que tienen los papás y dice fuerte y claro ESTO NO ES BROMA, NO ESTOY JUGANDO Y QUIERO LA VERDAD.

**Siiiii…estoy seguro…..pero no me veas así!Odio cuando haces eso, siento que estas apunto de regañarme….** inmediatamente se sonrojo por la inesperada confesión, eso le salió tan rápido de la boca que su cerebro no lo pudo registrar hasta que se escucho a sí mismo, sintió vergüenza al darse cuenta que sonó como un niño pequeño, vio que Leo sonrió un poquito y siguió hablando tratando de ignorar su propio comentario. ** Si me comienzo a sentir mal te lo voy a decir. Ok?**

**Está bien, si estás seguro, entonces está bien.** Leo se puso de pie y comenzó a desempacar cosas de una bolsa.** Te traje comida….mmm…no se qué te gusta, entonces trate de traer varias cosas.**

Había un sándwich, sopa, frutas de varios tipos, vegetales, algo de pasta, también pan, jugo, papas tostadas, ensalada, unas cuantas galletas, algo que se veía verde y gomoso Cris no estaba muy seguro que era y no tenía intención de averiguarlo, pollo y queso, pescado unos panes rellenos y otros cosas que parecían rollos de algo pero no se podía saber a ciencia cierta que eran, miraba curioso lo que Leo traía pero realmente no le importaba, no se sentía en animo de comer ya fuera el sándwich o la misteriosa cosa verde. Leo acomodo todo bien en frente de Cris esperando que el tomara lo que quisiera y se sentó en uno de dos sillones de un solo cuerpo que formaban una U, colocados uno a cada lado del sillón largo que se había convertido en la cama de Cris desde ya hace muchas horas.

**Mientras comes podemos ir adelantando nuestra pequeña charla.**

_Me llego la hora!…._**Charla?**

**Si tú sabes de tus pequeñas travesuras…**

_Nunca debí venir al pasado…._**aaaa….esa charla….**

**Si cris y no solo eso, estoy muy seguro de que me has estado mintiendo.**

_Tenias que venir a salvar al mundo verdad?, nadie ni siquiera lo aprecia…..un segundo no puede saber si le he mentido…._**no sé de qué estás hablando…**Leo aun seguía esperando que Cris escogiera algo de comer, y Cris seguía mirando todo pero sin intención de tomar nada.

**No sabes?**

**Nop.**

**Nop?**

**No!**

**No?**

**Si vas a seguir repitiendo todo lo que digo en pregunta….no vamos a terminar nunca!**

**Vamos a terminar cundo yo esté satisfecho con nuestra conversación y va durar el tiempo que sea necesario!**

**Ok…como tú digas…lo siento.** de todas maneras Cris no se podía ir a ningún lado entonces para que luchar, no era del todo justo si esta era una charla entre ambos, que todo dependiera de lo que Leo encontrara satisfactorio, pero se dijo a si mismo _escoge las batallas adecuadas._** Yo te puedo explicar todo pero ten en cuenta yo conozco el futuro y tu no s…**

**No! No me vengas con ese cuento de yo conozco el futuro de yo sé lo que estoy haciendo y de tengo un trabajo que hacer! Ya conozco esa historia! Te voy a explicar la dinámica de nuestra conversación yo te voy a preguntar cosas y tú me vas a responder con la verdad y punto. Te prometo que no voy a presionar demasiado con el futuro.**

**No tengo por qué contestar nada del futuro….!** Entonces Leo se puso de pie con ambas manos en las caderas**...PERO en vista de que te estás enojando tanto, voy a hacer mi mejor intento.**

**Sabía decisión Christopher.**

Leo volvió a tomar asiento y dirigió la vista de Cris a la comida y de la comida de vuelta a Cris. Cris noto el movimiento de la mirada de su papá y entendió el mensaje ¡escoge algo y come! Ahora mismo! Si era alto y claro Pero el realmente no quería, trato de ignorarlo, aun así unos segundos después la mirada seguía en el y el mensaje en ella también Así que hizo un intento de tomar algo, al fin levanto sándwich de la mesa y lo sostuvo en las manos como lo mas casual del mundo no queriendo admitir del todo el pequeño y rápido intercambio que él su padre acababan de tener solo con la mirada.

**Leo honestamente, no sé cuál es tu definición de charla pero esto es interrogatorio! No una charla!**

**Deja de quejarte Cris antes de le demos otro significado a la palabra charla. No creo que eso te vaya a gustar ya que esta nueva charla no va a contener muchas palabras.**

_La típica frase de padre molesto! Que original Leo! _**Debo entender que esa es otra No amenaza?** Cris puso el sándwich de nuevo sobre la mesa y le clavo la vista a Leo.

**Si sigues con ese tonito insolente, lo vas a averiguar más rápido de lo que crees.**

**No me gustan tus no amenazas Leo.**

**A mí no me gusta la forma en la que me contestas y esta es tu última advertencia con ese tonito.**

Cris se tomo un segundo para pensar realmente solo habían dos maneras de que esta conversación siguiera la primera era responder: realmente no me importa lo que te guste o no! Pero eso solo iba a terminar de una forma, esa forma iba a ser él frotándose el ardor del trasero despues de las nalgadas que Leo le diera. La otra era disculparse y seguir con el interrogatorio es decir la charla!

**Lo siento voy a cuidar mi tono.** Cris quito la vista de su papá, la dirigió a la mesa con comida y levanto el jugo y se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

**Si jovencito mejor que cuides esa boca tuya porque yo no estoy jugando.**

**Lo se lo siento, lo siento…solo sigamos con el interrogatorio.**

**Crissss…!**

**Ok ok ok …conversación, charla, lo que sea. Lo siento…es que tú haces que me ponga a la defensiva.**

**Yo?**

**Si! **

**Entonces es mi culpa que tú seas un niño malcriado y contestón?**_ Pregunta estúpida! Es tu hijo se supone que tu lo tenias que criar!_ Cris contesto rodando los ojos y con una mirada que decía ¿_es en serio Leo?_ Ambos guardaron silencio por un segundo procesando la información.

**Voy a tomar eso como una pregunta retorica…..**_la mirada seguía en la cara de Cris…_

**ok ok tienes un punto ahí.** Cris simplemente sonrió, después de todo esta conversación no estaba resultando tan mal! Realmente hasta divertida se estaba poniendo…**Pero…**claro ahí estaba el pero, _esto se estaba poniendo demasiado bueno para ser cierto!_** No te voy a permitir ese comportamiento, estoy seguro que eres bastante inteligente para darte cuenta que no me gusta que me contestes y que no me gustan los comentarios inapropiados. Ese comportamiento tuyo se acaba aquí y ahora niño. Estoy siendo claro?**

**Pues en realidad…tendríamos que revisar la definición de inapr..**

**No niño ni siquiera lo intentes….yo se que sabes la diferencia entre apropiado y mocoso malcriado. Te repito la pregunta…Cris estoy siendo claro?**

**Está bien…está bien….**Cris consto sin muchas ganas solo queriendo dejar el tema, pero no era la respuesta que Leo quería escuchar, así que unos segundo de silencio despues….**si Leo estas siendo claro.**

Cris puso el jugo que había estado sosteniendo en la mano de regreso en la mesa y se dedico a revolver la sopa con un cuchara.

**Qué bueno que nos podamos entender.**

**No nos estamos entendiendo papá! tú dices lo que quieres y yo tengo que aceptarlo eso no es un entendimiento **Leo trato de verdad trato de no sonreír ante el tono de lloriqueo…..** es una dictadura….no te rías no es gracioso…!** Cris dejo de jugar con la sopa y resoplo.

**Lo siento Cris pero así es como funcionan casi siempre los entendimientos entre padres e hijos.**

**No estoy muy seguro de que esto me este gustando.**

**Lo siento Cris pero tampoco tiene que gustarte. **

Sin ningún comentario que agregar a esa última declaración de Leo, Cris se concentro en partir uno de los rollos con un tenedor con el firme propósito de descubrir de que estaban hechos, unos segundos después y muchos pedazos de rollo por todo el plato la respuesta no era clara…

**Cris?**

**Si? **Cris contesto sin quitar la vista del pobre y destruido rollo.

**Sabes tu mamá me dijo que luego que te deje con ella estuviste "molesto" un tiempo…como una hora.**

Cris tomo otro rollo con el mismo propósito y seguro destino que el primero. 

**Tú me golpeaste.** Otra vez sin quitar la vista del rollo.

**Difícilmente lo llamaría golpearte.**

**Como mas lo llamarías fue tu puño en mi cuerpo.**

**Mi puño?... no fue mi puño, fue la palma de mi mano y no fue tu cuerpo, fue en tu trasero. Y eso difícilmente son golpes, se llaman nalgadas, o palmadas tal vez manotazos pero lo haces sonar como si te hubiera dado un puñetazo.**

**Es lo mismo.**

**Sabes bien que no es cierto.**

**Hay bueno…puño, palma, cuerpo,…. Lo que sea entonces.**

**Dime una cosa de verdad te dolió tanto? **Cris se encogió de hombros pero no dijo ni una palabra.** No creo que te haya pegado muy duro…**Leo esperaba una respuesta de cris pero él no hizo ningún comentario…**de echo fueron una nalgadas bastante infantiles como las que se le darían a un niño pequeño** aun no había comentario, tampoco miradas de molestia ante la comparación, Cris seguía mirando el nuevo rollo que ya había despedazado** digo tampoco fueron muchas, tal vez la ultima la hayas sentido más, pero no creo que te haya durado por más de cinco minutos o si? **Cris no respondió, ni siquiera se movió **no me vas a contestar nada? Te voy a decir entonces que creo yo…pienso que las palmadas más que en el trasero te dolieron en el orgullo, estoy en lo correcto?** Cris finalmente se rindió con el rollo y dirigió la mirada a Leo.

**Vamos Realmente tenemos que hablar de esto? **

**Si Cris, tenemos que hablarlo, dime una cosa si sabes porque te pegue?**

**No debiste decirme eso antes de hacerlo!**

**Si, es probable, pero resulta que alguien perdió sus poderes y entonces yo me tuve que…**

**Ok ok, si me pegaste por estar haciendo un escándalo. Y supongo que también por no hacerte caso.**

**Un escándalo? Se llama berrinche Cris.**

**Bueno tú llámalo como quieras, yo lo llamo de la forma con la que puedo vivir.**

**No lo puedes decir pero si hacer **_increíble_**…sabes eso no importa **_al menos por ahora_**…dime estabas mmm así porque te pegue? **

**No, si….en parte…no se yo…**

_Mejor paso a paso _**Te dolió?**

**No, no realmente…me ardió un poco… Tienes razón me dolió mas el ego. **

"_Eso ya me lo imaginaba"_** pero estabas molesto?**

**Si, si estaba molesto… esto es…es ya empezamos con el interrogatorio?**

**Que no es interrogatorio.! Dime por que estabas tan molesto ya sé que no era de dolor que estabas…tu sabes…**_ "llorando durante casi una hora"._

**Me dijiste que no me ibas a pegar y luego me pegaste. Me mentiste.**

**No te mentí, te dije que no te iba a pegar en ese momento, cuando te pegue ya era otro momento.**

**Qué? Otro momento! "**_Si fueron como veinte segundos"_** solo pasaron como 20 segundos!**

**El tiempo que haya sido Pero ya era otro momento. A sí que eso te tenia molesto, bueno no espero que el hecho de que yo te castigue o te llame la atención te haga feliz…**_aun así no parece suficiente para toda una hora,_** hay algo más que te molestara?**

Cris solo se encogió de hombros, tomo la ensalada y comenzó a apartar algunos ingredientes.

Leo tomo un respiro profundo "_esta va a ser una larga conversación _" bueno el no esperaba que fuera fácil pero…. Al menos las preguntas simples y directas parecen funcionar mejor con Cris que pedir una explicación así que decidió continuar

**Entonces no fue solo que sintieras que te mentí?**

**No.**

Leo pensó un momento ¿_que mas, que mas? _** Fue también porque no te lleve conmigo? **Leo frunció el ceño, se estaba enojando solo de pensar que esa fura una de las razones del estado de Cris durante tanto rato.

**mmm…**

**mmm…no es una respuesta Christopher.**

**Si está bien! Esa fue una de las razones. **Cris finalmente noto el enojo de Leo, dejo la ensalada y puso toda su atención en papá.** Es que yo quería..**

**Dime Por qué no te lleve conmigo?**

**Es que tu siempre me…**

**Christopher por qué no te lleve conmigo?**

**Es que no me entiendes me pegaste, yo no me sentía bien y..y..y tú me dejaste "**_como en el futuro siempre me dejabas"_** y eso me molesto y no pude pensar correctamente y me comenzó a doler la cabeza, y ya no pude controlar bien mis emociones…**

**Ya te lo he dicho Cris YO estoy muy lejos de dejarte **a pesar de que realmente no lo dijo a pesar de reprimir el reproche con respecto al futuro Leo entendió y con ese YO Cris también entendió que este Leo jamás lo abandonaría aunque el, eso en el fondo ya lo sabía tal vez hasta mucho antes de su pequeño episodio de llanto. **Ahora contéstame, por qué NO te lleve conmigo? **

**Porque era peligroso.**

**Así es porque era peligroso, y si lo sabes entonces por qué el llanto Cris? **Cris bajo la mirada al piso y se dedico a mirar sus zapatos **yo tengo una teoría quieres oírla? Digo si no quieres contestarme.**

Las teorías de leo no suelen ser muy buenas para Cris, a pesar de casi nunca estaban equivocadas. **Papá es que en el momento no estaba pensando muy claramente…estaba confundido y molesto y…**

**y Estabas haciendo una escena de niño consentido al que papá le dijo que no.**

Cris se sonrojo levanto los ojos miro fijamente a Leo y se sonrojo todavía más **Lo siento, si estaba molesto, si estaba confundido, me sentí abandonado por qué no me quisiste llevar…yo sabía que era por mi propio bien es solo que estaba muy concentrado en…**

**Obtener lo que querías?**

**No! **_Ahora que lo pienso…___**bueno si ok, estaba muy concentrado en eso para notar que lo hacías por mi bienestar. **

**Está bien Cris no te voy a mentir, me enoja que haya sido por eso que estabas así, pero supongo tienes derecho a mostrar tu disgusto y prefiero que lo hagas llorando como un niño consentido que gritando y pataleando o insultando y maldiciendo. **_Dios me libre de ver una combinación de todo al mismo tiempo!_** Pero debes saber qué cosas como esas las podemos hablar tu yo y mamá.**

**Sabes que no puedo ser consentido…para eso hubiera necesitado alguien que estuviera conmigo para consentirme y pues yo nunca…**Cris freno al ver la expresión en la cara de Leo el comentario realmente lo había herido. **Lo siento de verdad no lo quise decir así papá.**

"_Diablos cómo es posible que en el futuro nunca hallas estado para tu hijo y Piper tampoco! Como es que este niño tan siquiera sobrevivió! "_** no , no tienes razón tal vez consentido no es la palabra.**

Cris sintió un poco de remordimientos no era su intención herir al pobre hombre de todas formas, el no había hecho nada más que estar a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible, había que darle crédito por intentarlo.

**A veces soy muy caprichoso….supongo que caprichoso es la palabra.**

**Gracias sí creo que esa era la palabra que estaba buscando. **_Por lo menos el niño ahora también está haciendo un intento._

Silencio incomodo, otra vez! dios cuántos de estos silencios podían tener! Cuantos silencios incómodos se puede humanamente soportar no que Leo fuera humano ni Cris, el tampoco, pero igual no se estaba volviendo más fácil para ninguno lidiar con ellos.

**Ya has estado en esta habitación.**

**No puedo contestar eso**

**No es pregunta, desde que despertaste aquí no me has preguntado donde estamos, solo porque estamos aquí. Así que es obvio.**

**Correcto.**

**Entonces los ancianos te ayudaron a venir al pasado.**

**No puedo contestar eso**

**Esa tampoco fue pregunta Cris, por cierto, dime cuántos años tienes Christopher? **Cris guardo silencio **esa si fue pregunta Cris. **Como si no fuera evidente.

**Porque me preguntas cosas que ya me preguntaste y que ya te conteste antes. Creo que tengo una sensación de deja- vu constante es un fastidio.**

**Que te dije de ese tono insolente.**

**Perdón…, pero es que ya te había dicho que tengo 21 recuerdas me pegaste el doble, tal vez se te olvido pero yo si me tengo una muy buena impresión de ese día. **_Realmente difícil de olvidar la primera vez que papá te castiga así._

**Si, pero ahora quiero la verdad. **

**mmm…la verdad…**_ como diablos se dio cuenta? _**cual verdad? No sé de que hablas**_**… **__no se te podía ocurrir nada mejor que fingir demencia…!_

Leo comenzó a desesperar **los ancianos ya me lo dijeron! Que no tienes 21! Ahora quiero que tú me lo digas, cuántos años tienes Cris!**

**No ellos te dijeron cuantos años no tengo, no te dijeron cuantos si tengo.**

**Es lo mismo!**

**No, no lo es**

**Cris….**

**En serio Leo no es lo mismo, si yo te digo cuantos años tengo, vas a saber más o menos cuando viaje y no me puedo arriesgarme a que lo sepas, no se últimamente tienes un aire de papá sobre protector, muy lindo y todo, pero no me pudo arriesgar a que con estos cambios vayas a tratar de detenerme en el futuro.**

**Ok te prometo que no voy a detenerte, ni a interferir en eso.**

**En serio Leo? Digo el Leo del futuro ni cuenta se dio… pero creo que ese ya no existe, digo aunque no me gusta admitirlo has cambiado mucho desde que estoy aquí y me cuesta imaginar que vayas a dejar a tu hijo menor viajar al pasado sin permiso, sin plan claro y sin protección. **

_Se vino sin mi permiso! _**te viniste sin mi permiso! ** Estaba enojado.

**Como te iba a pedir permiso si nunca te veía! **Cris contesto a la defensiva** mira como estas reaccionando eso solo prueba mi punto, no te puedo decir cuántos años tengo. Pero no te preocupes soy suficientemente grande para cuidar de mi mismo.**

**A sí, eso ya me lo probaste **Leo dijo mientras apuntaba a la cajita con los poderes, Cris se hizo el desentendido. **Eres un niño**

**Mira no tengo cinco años ni nada por el estilo. Además como sabes que no soy mayor de 21? solo asumes que soy menor pero podría ser mayor.**

**Por tu comportamiento!**

**Ok tranquilo Papá, es verdad no soy mayor pero tampoco soy un niño está bien¨?**

Realmente Cris con magia podía aparentar la edad que quisiera Leo lo sabía y eso le preocupaba.

**Tienes más de 10?**

**Que ! 10? Pero claro que tengo más de diez! Realmente necesitas preguntar! Tengo muchos más de 10, tengo muchos más de 15, tengo más de 17, tengo más de…no puedo decirte. Pero no soy un niño!** Cris se veía realmente insultado por la pregunta, sin reparar en que entre más trataba de hacer ver a su padre que él no era un niño….mas aniñado sonaba.

Leo escucho a Cris y estaba seguro de que decía la verdad "_debe andar entre los 17 y 19"_** está bien te creo, pero no me puedes culpar por dudar, me has dado razones.**

**Algunas veces pienso que solo dices cosas como esas para molestarme.** Cris lo dijo con una mirada de molestia dirigida al suelo.

**Ja! Pues lo mismo pienso yo de ti!**

**Yo no hago eso…. Bueno no al propio… **_bueno no siempre._

**Si claro… **leo estaba listo para refutar las palabras de Cris pero aun quedaba mucha conversación por delante y era mejor seguir avanzando. **Así que los 5 ancianos te ayudaron, **_ahora que lo recuerdo_** me preguntaste si estaban molestos, supongo que tu y ellos tienen algunas explicaciones pendientes?**

**Huuummm…**

**Voy a tomar eso como un sí, apenas estés bien con tus poderes te voy a llevar a verlos, por su puesto después de llevarte con tu mamá o ella me mata.**

**Primero que todo, no estás vivo, segundo que tal si yo no quiero ir…**

**A caso te pregunte si querías?**

**No…pero que tal si yo me rehusó y no dejo que me lleves? **Leo arqueo una ceja a Cris **quiero decir…ósea hipotéticamente…. **

**Hipotéticamente?**

**Si qué tal si hipotéticamente yo no quiero ir.**

**Bueno pues si te niegas a ir después de que yo te lo pido por las buenas, entonces ya no te lo pediría, te lo ordenaría y si aun así te rehúsas como un niño terco, pues como a un niño terco te bajaría el pantalón y te daría diez fuetes nalgadas, te lo volvería a subir y luego te llevaría de todas formas pero claro todo hipotéticamente.**

**Claro…hipotéticamente… Sabes no necesito hablar con todos solo con Ray.**

**Está bien, entonces vamos a hablar con él.**

**Des pues de ver a mamá. **_De que me preocupo, de todas formas tal vez no sobreviva al encuentro con mamá, y si lo hago la charla con Ray va a parecer un paseo en el parque._

**Por supuesto después de verla! Muy importante ver a tu madre primero para que sepa que estas bien**_**. **__Y para que ambos estemos bien!_ Piper enojada nunca es una buena Piper.

**Ok. **Cris tomo las papas tostadas de la mesa y comió una.

**Dime de adonde conocías a Crash?**

_Diablos!_** Del futuro… amigo de Wayat.**

**Porque lo fuiste a buscar? **

**Ya te lo dije…necesitaba la poción. **

**Porque no tenias la poción?**

**Ya hemos hablado de esto! Ya sabes porque! **_Ahí está la sensación de deja- vu. Otra vez._

**Mira de verdad, de verdad estoy siendo paciente contigo, pero tienes que saber que Papito tiene un límite y tú te estás aproximando peligrosamente a él. Piénsalo bien, es lo más inteligente contestarme de esa forma en este momento? **Cris lo pensó, no claro que no lo era!

**Lo siento.**

**Respóndeme**

**Se la pedí a mamá y ella no me la quiso dar.**

**Por qué te dijo no tu mamá?**

**Ella pensó que no era buena idea que yo la tuviera.**

**Sabes tu mamá y yo discutimos esto de la pócima y fue acuerdo de ambos no dártela. Por qué no era buena idea Cris?**

**Ella pensó….ustedes pensaron, y aclaro que aun me parece absurdo, que era peligrosa para mí.**

**Absurdo Cris? Que hace esa poción?**

**Destruir Guías blancos, pero..**

**Exacto! Y eres medio!**

**Dios ¡! Leo no es como que me la vaya a echar encima! Yo sé manejar pociones sabes! **

**Yo se que sabes, pero es un riesgo innecesario además no le explicaste a Piper para que la querías, pero la verdad no importa la razón ella, nosotros te dijimos que no!**

**Si pero..**

**Pero nada! Dime que hizo tu mamá con la poción?**

**Esta conversación es ridícula!, ya sabes todas estas cosas…no entiendo porque me lo estas preguntando paso a paso.**

**Dime que hizo tu mamá con la poción?**

**Bien! La guardo en un cajón de la cocina que luego hechizo para que yo no la pudiera tomar…**

**Dime que fue…**leo trato de hacer otra pregunta pero Cris lo corto.

**Como no la pude tomar, se me ocurrió hacer un intercambio con Crash, yo sabía que el estaba obsesionado con los poderes de guía blanco así que para convencerlo de darme la poción le ofrecí un poco de los míos…**

**En que estabas…** leo trato de tomar la palabra de nuevo, pero fallo en el intento.

**En el futuro él no era tan poderoso jamás hubiera sido capaz de tomar todos mis poderes! No pensé que fuera peligroso…**

**Como es que… **otro intento, otro fallo.

**El me engaño, y lo único que pude hacer con lo último de mis poderes fue orbitar a la casa, puse los cristales de protección y busque en el libro por alguna manera de obtenerlos de vuelta pero por más que busque y busque no encontré nada, trate con unos hechizos pero tampoco funcionaron, pase toda la noche tratando de encontrar una solución…pero es obvio que no encontré nada. Y esa es la historia estas ya la dije Feliz?**

**Que si estoy feliz? Pero claro que no! Le desobedeciste a tu madre, hiciste tratos con un demonio que ¨conocías¨ pero del que no sabias nada en realidad! Te pudo matar! Y no nos quisiste pedir ayuda! Piensas que eso me hace feliz! Acaso me veo feliz! Vuelve a preguntarme si estoy feliz y te voy a demostrar cuan feliz estoy! **Leo se puso de pie y empezó a caminar frente a Cris de un lado a otro, quien estaba en modo de invisible, luego de ver que tan NO FELIZ estaba había optado por quedarse lo más callado e inmóvil posible para no alterarlo más. Leo siguió con el regaño, **no se te ocurrió verificar que el demonio fuera igual que en el futuro, es que no se te ocurrió pensar que las cosas pueden cambiar con el tiempo? Pero sabes que no importa porque TÚ NO TENIAS QUE ESTAR AHÍ! NO TENIAS QUE HACER TRATOS CON EL! Si tu mamá o yo te decimos que no significa NO! Nos haces caso y punto.**

**Les hago caso y punto? Entonces ustedes saben que hacer…eso debo entender?**

**Si **

**Pues déjame recordarte que si ustedes dos supieran bien que hacer yo no tendría por qué estar aquí! **_Diablos por que dije eso!_

Leo se quedo en silencio mirando a Cris por unos segundos, el niño también lo estaba mirando fijo buscando señales de enojo, tristeza, rabia, lo que fuera! en el rostro de Leo pero no pudo distinguir nada.

**Lo siento Papá esto no es culpa de ustedes…yo..yo no sé por qué dije eso yo..**

Leo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pasar la mano por la pared hasta que al parecer toco el lugar correcto, porque una puerta apareció en medio de la pared, abrió la puerta y lo que había detrás era una habitación, con una cama grande y un baño. Luego se dirigió otra vez a Cris.

**Escoge algo y come, luego te vas directo a la cama.**

Cris no tenía hambre ni sueño….y no estaba muy seguro si era lo más inteligente decírselo a Leo.

**Yo…**

**Come.**

**Papá…**

**Come.**

**Pero ya comí suficiente, no quiero comer más.**

**Lo único que has hecho es jugar con la comida! Una papa tostada es lo único que has comido y no es suficiente. **_Diablos así que leo si lo había notado…! _

Cris miro a la comida e hizo una cara de desagrado.

**Ya basta! **_Estoy empezando a dudar que tengas más de diez años!_** Seguro que tienes más de diez?**

**Muy seguro…también estoy seguro de saber cuando tengo hambre y cuando no.**

**Te doy hasta la cuenta de tres para que escojas algo si no lo voy a hacer yo por ti. Uno.**

**Que?**

**Dos.**

**Pero…!**

**Tres…** Leo camino hasta la mesa y comenzó a recoger y empacar de nuevo la comida como la había traído dejando sobre la mesa la sopa, el jugo de uva y un poco de fruta. Luego tomo una de las sillas y la ubico frente a Cris seguido agarro la cuchara y el tazón de sopa, todo fue tan rápido que para cuando el niño lo proceso ya Leo estaba sosteniendo una cucharada de sopa frente a su boca.

**Abre.**

**Papá…Leo no…que estás haciendo?**

**Abre la boca Christopher, vas a comer y eso es todo.**

**Pero …**

**Abre**

**Papá..**

**Abre**

**Yo…**

**Abre la boca.**

**Ok! Solo déjame hacerlo solo.**

**No. Abre la boca. **

**Pero esto es tan…**

**No me interesa, abre la boca no te lo voy a decir otra vez. **Leo nuca se había visto tan determinado, Cris empezó a sentir una urgencia de llorar pero no estaba muy seguro de porque, así que hizo lo que pudo para controlarse, finalmente abrió la boca y dejo que Leo le diera la cucharada de sopa, con la esperanza de que lo dejara comer el resto por sí mismo, pero Leo volvió a llenar la cuchara y a ponerla frente a su boca.

**En serio vas a hacer esto?**

**Hasta que te lo comas todo y luego a la cama.**

**Es por lo que dije?**

**No. Esto es por que necesitas comer, y ya me canse de tu actitud de niño malcriado, si te vas a comportar como un niño…bueno ya tú sabes….** Si de hecho Cris sabia, la típica frase de papá enojado, dios Leo es tan cliché! si te vas a comportar como un niño, te voy a tratar como un niño.

Cris no dijo una palabra más solo abrió la boca y dejo que Leo le diera otra cucharada y luego otra y otra y otra más, luego le dio jugo y siguieron así hasta que Cris termino la sopa TODA, después de la misma forma Leo le dio de comer la fruta TODA.

**Ahora quiero que vayas a la habitación directo a la cama y no sales de ese cuarto hasta que yo te diga.**

**Me estas castigando?**

**No…sabes que, sí…te estoy castigando, puedes tomar el tiempo que estas aquí como castigo. Ahora a la cama.**

_Como siempre esta historia continua….._


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora cris estaba acostado sobre la cama en forma diagonal, de una esquina a otra, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos a los lados boca arriba mirando el techo y pensando. Como era que había llegado a esto?, donde está su sentido común? "_tal vez lo olvide en el pasado!" _Toda esta situación es tan extraña y bizarra….si le hubieran preguntado o alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría el día que su Papá lo regañara le diera de cenar y lo mandara a la cama temprano, el hubiera muerto de risa!, no había nada más improbable en el mundo! Aun así aquí está en cama temprano ( bueno eso creía porque la verdad no tenia reloj) después del regaño y después de la cena. Porque tenía que hacerlo enojar?…de todas formas el ya esperaba esta conversación tarde o temprano, "_que me costaba solo contestar lo que me estaba preguntando y escucharlo, que me regañara todo lo que quisiera si eso es lo que el necesitaba hacer, para sentirse papá #1! Por qué no pude solo ignorarlo…? O seguirle la corriente. Y eso ultimo que dije….soy un desastre!"_ Cris nunca pensó que fuera culpa de Leo o Piper que Wayat se volviera malo, no eso jamás seria culpa de ellos, jamás! Es solo que ellos se concentraron tanto en Wayat que lo habían dejado solo casi toda la vida y eso si era culpa de ellos, Cris siempre pensó que aun que Wayat era importante no era justo! Ellos tuvieron dos hijos! No importa las circunstancias el merecía tener a sus padres! Ellos debieron tratar de estar con él aunque fuera un poco! Pero otra vez este Leo y esta Piper no eran como los que él había conocido, bueno no conocido, conocido del todo, pero si los conocía un poco al menos tenía una idea de cómo eran su mamá y papá del futuro. Él nunca pensó que lo que le sucedió a Wayat fuera culpa de sus padres ausentes, así que mucho menos era culpa de estos que tenia por ahora. Luego de un rato de estar en la cama y divagar en estos pensamientos, empezó a preguntarse que se había hecho Leo, por que al ser enviado a su cuarto Cris mostro su disgusto cerrando la puerta de tras de él con un poquito más de fuerza de la necesaria así que no podía ver hacia afuera, tampoco podía escuchar nada…"_que desesperante!_"

**Papaaaá? **Cris no pudo resistir mas no saber si Leo seguía en la habitación o que estaba haciendo era demasiado curioso para resistir. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

**Papi? **Tal vez con un segundo intento.

Leo termino de recoger los platos de la comida y de empacarlos luego orbito todo de regreso a la casa, llamo a Piper para decirle que Cris ya había comido y que estaba bien, fue una llamada breve, monitoreo los poderes de Cris en la cajita para saber cuántos de ellos ya había recuperado su hijo "_vaya mi hijo es poderoso"! _Leo había estado sintiendo un flujo grande de poder de la caja a su hijo, pero aun así el poder no iba ni por la mitad. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho a Cris llamándolo, suspiro un poco molesto pero no pudo evitar sonreír con el segundo llamado "_este niño piensa que con decir papi lo arregla todo!"_ aunque Leo no lo reconociera si bien decir Papi no lo arreglaba todo, al menos lo suavizaba y eso ya era algo a favor para Cris y algo siempre es mejor que nada. Leo fue al cuarto de Cris.

**Olvide decirte que mientras estés en la cama quiero que estés en silencio, preferiblemente tratando de dormir.**

**Mmm…y no prefieres que me pare en un rincón… **cada palabra estaba llena de sarcasmo.

**Primero pensaba ver cómo te comportas en la cama y luego partir de ahí…pero no es una mala idea….mmm tal vez con una silla en un rincón… o tal vez te puedes sentar a escribir durante una hora me voy a portar bien… **

**Oye! Eso es totalmente inapropiado….TOTALMENTE.**

**Puede ser que tengas razón…mmm…tal vez unas nalgadas sean más apropiadas por lo que hiciste con todo lo del demonio y la desobediencia.**

**No…! Eso es aun más inapropiado….**

**Tú crees?**

**Estoy muy seguro.**

**A bueno, pues tal vez un par de fajazos sea apropiado. Si! unos cuantos correazos pueden ser apropiados no crees?**

Para este momento Cris ya estaba pálido, deseando nunca haber llamado a papi.

**No, no creo…. Creo que tenias toda la razón desde el principio, sí! Estoy seguro de que estabas en lo correcto mejor me quedo en la cama en silencio y me considero castigado por el tiempo que este aquí…. Eso me parece muy muy muy apropiado.**

**Eso pensé yo…pero tú me has hecho dudar…**

**No! No dudes de ti mismo. Ya sabes lo que dicen no hay que dejar que los otros nos hagan dudar de nosotros mismos. **

Leo no podía evitar divertirse al escuchar a Cris. **Así que eso dicen… hu? Yo ya no estoy muy seguro de mi mismo…tal vez mi decisión no fue correcta….**Leo hizo como si estuviera tratando de zafarse el cinturón.

**Papá….dame una tregua si? **

**No mas sarcasmos jovencito?**

**No más.**

**Ok ponte de pie por favor.**

Cris hizo lo que le pidió se puso de pie frente a la cama.

**Ven aquí por favor.**

Cris camino hasta estar de pie frente a Leo.

**Date vuelta.**

Cris se dio vuelta muy despacio. **Siempre Me vas a pegar verdad?**

**Si.**

**Por qué?**

**Tú qué crees?**

**Porque eres controlador…**

Smack!

**Ok , ok tal vez no es por eso….**

.

(silencio)

.

**Sigues esperando que diga porque, cierto?**

**Cierto. **

**Hummm….tal vez el hecho de que seas ya viejo y hayas nacido como en los años 30…**

Smack! Smack!

**Por tirar la puerta como un niño malcriado.**

**Correcto.**

**Si te pido que no lo hagas eso no te va a detener verdad?**

**Nop.**

**Y si te digo que estoy mayor para esto…eso tampoco cierto?**

**Lo siento no.**

Cris sintió los brazos de Leo rodeándolo desde atrás y desabrocharle el pantalón. Después sintió como se los bajaban hasta justo debajo del trasero. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el ardor de la primera nalgada.

Smack!

**Auch! Eso si me dolió! ** Cris se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con su papá, esa nalgada sin pantalón de verdad le había dolido, más que las otras que le había dado. Leo sin una palabra tomo a Cris de los hombros y le dio vuelta otra vez.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Le subió el pantalón de regreso y lo voltio sujetándolo de los hombros **NO mas Tirar puertas Christopher. **Cris solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Bien siéntate en la cama quiero hablar contigo.**

**mmm… dame un momento... **Cris lo dijo mientras se frotaba el trasero con las manos.

Leo un poco divertido espero unos segundos.

**Mejor? **

Cris asintió con la cabeza.

**Ya te puedes sentar?**

**Sí.** Cris camino hasta la cama aun frotando y se sentó en el borde.

**Bien. Si ya has estado aquí sabes que puedo darte muchas más cosas que una sala y un cuarto, pero…**

**Estoy "castigado."**

**Exacto. A cómo van tus poderes yo calculo que en dos o tres días ya los vas a tener de regreso, así que durante ese tiempo puede que te sientas aun un poco mal, es mas es posible que cuando los recuperes todavía te sientas extraño por un par de días.**

**Bien…**

**Mientras estés aquí quiero que al menos tengas tres comidas al día…**

**Voy a ser capaz de comerlas por mi mismo? O voy a contar con tu encantadora ayuda.**

**No se.. tu dímelo? Si vas a hacer una escena con cada comida, entonces puedes contar con mi ayuda.**

**No más escenas.** Cris de verdad no quería repetir la experiencia de hace rato Leo dándole de comer por dios! Eso fue demasiado… además que fue todo eso de las ganas de llorar! El normalmente sabe exacto lo que está sintiendo si está enojado, feliz, triste o lo que sea y no tiene problemas en expresarlo, siempre a sido capaz de decir estoy molesto o estoy triste….es solo que cuando esta con sus padres las cosas son un poco….mmm…digamos que le cuesta más y con todo esto de los poderes perdidos pues su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, lo que convirtió el momento en algo muy intenso para Cris y no tenía intención de experimentarlo nuevamente, por lo menos no en un tiempo cercano.

**Muy bien. Mientras estés aquí te quiero en cama a alas 9 ni un minuto más tarde.**

**No tengo reloj.**

Leo se puso de pie y paso una mano por la pared del cuarto frente a la cama y listo un reloj!

**Gracias… supongo.** Cris se quedo pensativo por un momento antes de continuar** Sabes que soy bastante mayor para estos castigos….digo no te parece?…ósea tu me entiendes…no me puedes castigar así una vez que ya tenga mis poderes, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo aquí y lo de las nalgadas no se por qué lo haces….pues entiendo porque lo acabas de hacer eso lo tengo claro….muy claro…. "**_No mas tirar puertas NUNCA!" _**pero no estoy en edad de eso…me parece que el tiempo de tener ese tipo de relación padre-hijo ya nos había pasado.** Cris se estaba debatiendo entre si estar feliz o preocupado al respecto. Pero por qué no podían ser ambas! Estaba feliz de tener a su padre y que se preocupara por él y lo corrigiera, eso lo hacía sentir casi normal, por otro lado le ardía el trasero! Y eso le preocupaba.

**Yo sé Cris y te creo cuando me dices que tienes más de diez años y que no eres un niño bueno a tu punto de vista **para leo no importan los años de Cris el difícilmente lo dejaría de ver como a un niño, lo que era curioso porque para ser completamente justos Leo nunca lo había visto como niño no físicamente no aun, ("_ser padre es algo muy complicado!,")_ Piper apenas tenía un mes de embarazo todavía ni se le notaba**, pero me parece que necesitas un padre, que te ayude a manejar las cosas mientras estas aquí, que te conforte y te discipline también. Necesitas límites y alguien que vea por ti… **Cris estaba a punto de protestar pero Leo no le dio oportunidad…**yo sé que me vas a decir que sabes cuidar de ti, y estoy orgulloso de que lo hagas, pero con toda esta responsabilidad puedes perder de vista a tu propia persona y ahí es donde entro yo. Sé que nunca has tenido este tipo de relación pero… mira….solo...solo déjame ser tu padre un tiempo, mientras te tenga conmigo.**

**Ok…**Cris dudo por unos instantes….** Es que es difícil…para mí por…mmm por todo lo que…tu sabes el futuro…y eso….**

**Mira yo se que tu padre del futuro….**Leo no estaba seguro de que decir, me refiero a él si sabía que quería decir pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo. **Tómalo de esta forma, hagamos de cuenta que yo soy como tu padre adoptivo.**

**Adoptivo? "**_eso sonó raro" _

**Es que yo no soy tu padre…. Ose si lo soy claro que lo soy! Pero quiero que nos puedas separar como dos personas distintas para que tengamos una oportunidad honesta de formar una relación niño, me estas entendiendo?**

**Eso creo…**Cris no se veía muy seguro.

**Mmm… lo que quiero es que nos puedas diferenciar bien a ambos como si fuéramos personas distintas, como si hubieras tenido un papá y ahora tienes otro.**

**Podemos entonces hacer borrón y cuenta nuevo a partir de ahora?**

**Yo sé cuáles son tus intenciones…..no creas que no he llegado a conocerte, podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva después de tu castigo. **

**Valía la pena intentarlo.**

**Estas conmigo en esto niño?**

Cris asintió con la cabeza.

**Necesito escuchar que te comprometas Cris, quiero estar seguro de que estas dispuesto a tratarme como a tu padre, como a tu nuevo padre empezando de cero, lo siento pero con asentir no es suficiente.**

**De acuerdo estoy contigo en esto.**_ Supongo que intentar no va a hacer ningún daño_ **me vas a obligar a llamarte siempre Papá?**

**¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**No sé. Solo recordé la conversación de los 3 nombres.**

**No, no te voy a obligar a que me llames de esa forma siempre, pero tampoco quiero que me llames Leo solo cuando estas enojado eso no está bien niño.**

**Huuummm… **

Leo decidió explicarse un poco más **no está bien porque lo haces solo por rabieta. Y no es algo que un padre deba consentir.**

**Claro…**

**Alguna otra pregunta?**

**Este asunto también aplica para mamá?**

**Eso lo tienes que hablar con ella, pero ten por seguro que si te escucho faltándole al respeto, trato o no trato con ella, tú vas a tener un problema conmigo y con la palma de mi mano.**

**mmm…por supuesto.**

**Algo mas?**

**No creo que eso es todo….esa ultima frase responde a la que era mi siguiente pregunta.**

**Ibas a preguntar si tu nuevo papá te iba a pegar en el trasero si te comportas como un niño malo?**

**Algo así. **_Probablemente en una forma menos vergonzosa!_

**Otra cosa?**

**Nop.**

**Ok hijo Creo que es momento de ir a la dormir.**

**Pero No tengo sueño. Llevo la mayor parte del día dormido, Creo que es imposible que duerma, por lo menos en un año o en el resto de la vida.**

Leo ignoró las quejas levanto las sabanas y acomodo a Cris entre ellas, listo para dormir.

**Mañana temprano te voy a traer el desayuno hasta entonces solo tienes permiso de levantarte para ir al baño y de vuelta a la cama, está claro?**

**Si, si, si muy claro…. **Cris contesto un poco fastidiado.

**Cris no creo que así se le conteste a papá….** lo dijo apuntando en a Cris con el dedo índice en forma de broma.

Leo nunca ha querido a Cris como un hijo sumiso ese no era su propósito, solo quería a su niño como él era, un tanto bocón y un tanto altanero y un tanto respondón así era como lo quería siempre con un límite por supuesto! limite que el se encargaría de marcar muy bien aun que fuera en las nalgas del niño.

**Espera! una última pregunta…**

**Los royos eran de atún Cris.**

_Eso no se veía como atún!_** Mmm…**

**Buenas noches niño.**

Cris si durmió durante la noche muy a pesar de su escepticismo, cuando despertó en la mañana Leo aun no había vuelto hizo una gran esfuerzo por seguir las ordenes de quedarse en cama hasta que papá llegara, pero 20 minutos después sin nada más que ver que el techo blanco y las paredes blancas metido entre las sabanas blancas de la cama, Cris realmente estaba empezando a tener un tiempo difícil con el auto control y seguir ordenes y todo el asunto del castigo, suerte para el, Leo llego con el desayuno, antes de que se decidiera a desobedecer o perdiera la razón por el aburrimiento, cosa que ya el veía muy cercana!.

Durante el día Cris siguió las reglas, tres comidas, y a la cama a las nueve! No muy feliz pero lo hizo. Leo lo acompaño mientras comía, sin cometer el error de darle demasiadas opciones como la primera vez y llego a verificar que estuviera en la cama a la hora indicada, también le pido que llamara a Piper, lo que Cris hizo no de muy buen humor pensando que ella seguía molesta, pero para su sorpresa mamá no estaba enojada o no sonaba así , ella solo estaba feliz de saber que su niño estaba mejor y seguro.

Para el tercer día los niveles de aburrimiento de Cris ya llegaban al máximo….! No estaba muy seguro de que diablos estaba pensando cuando acepto esto del castigo, no que en realidad le hubieran dado a escoger, pero a él le gustaba pensar que su opinión fue tomada en cuenta.

**Christopher que estás haciendo! **Leo estaba en shock _pero que demo….! _**Que le paso a la habitación?**

**Nada…es que…**

**Nada? Nada! Que es eso? **Leo apunto a la pared.

**Estaba….estaba aburrido….**

**Es eso salsa de tomate? **

**Tres días aquí es demasiado para mi….**

**Y que le paso a los sillones?**

**Quería ver si podía usar mis poderes y….**

**Eso eran las lámparas? **Leo apunto al piso donde evidentemente las lámparas terminaron en pedazos.

**mmm….**

**Contéstame. Ahora. **El tono de Leo fue firme pero no demasiado.

**Cual de todas las preguntas? **

TODAS! Era lo que quería gritarle pero mejor tomo un profundo respiro.

**La primera. Que estás haciendo?**

**Haammm…yo….estaba….puedes ver lo que estaba haciendo es bastante obvio. **No tenia por que decirlo o justificarse, no era su culpa no podía Leo esperar que pasara tres días entre tanto blanco y sin nada que hacer! Estaba aburrido!

**Estabas pintando la pared…..** Leo se acerco para poder estar seguro …**con salsa de tomate! En que estabas pensando!**

**Es que….todo es tan blanco…y…y….**

**Que le paso al sillón?**

**Probando mis poderes. **Al parecer la prueba no había salido muy bien porque el sillón estaba casi carbonizado.

**Y las lámparas?**

**Misma respuesta…**

**Y por qué se ven diferentes al sillón si es la misma respuesta? HA?**

**Porque…pues porque….mmmm….tal vez yo estaba….más que probando mis poderes para ese momento.**

**Mas que probando? Tal vez lo que estas tratando de decirme es que estabas jugando tiro al blanco con las lámparas o al menos eso me parece a mí.**

Leo no podía estar más en lo correcto! Después de la primera prueba con el sillón Cris había descubierto que ya podía usar sus poderes y decidió ir por un objetivo más retador, así que las lámparas pagaron el precio a falta de un mejor blanco.

**Mmm… **_rayos realmente no pensé esto demasiado! No creo que ese tono rojo en la cara de leo sea normal, o tal vez solo tiene calor….los ancianos sentirán calor?...probablemente no…_

Y de hecho no, los ancianos no sentían calor, por lo menos no esté en particular, es decir si sentía calor pero no por el clima, sino por la sangre agolpándose en su cara.

**Christopher!**

**Ok ok entiendo, estas enojado. **

**Siéntate en esa silla **Leo dijo entre dientesapuntando con el dedo a una de las dos sillas que había.Cris no dijo nada, solo fue, se sentó bien derechito y sé quedo inmóvil.** En un segundo vuelvo. **Orbito rápido y volvió con toallas e implementos de limpieza.

Una hora pasó y Leo recogió el desastre de su hijo, reparo las lámparas el sillón y limpio las paredes de la vendita salsa de tomate. Como podía Cris hacer tanto desastre si solo lo había dejado por dos horas después del desayuno? _Dios que Wayat sea más fácil por favor!_ Por su parte Cris empezaba a molestarse….no estaba seguro de tener permitido levantarse de la silla, pero por otro lado, por que necesitaría permiso no es un niño! A pesar de estar muy convencido no se movió ni un centímetro. Una vez todo limpio y ordenado Leo dirigió la vista a su hijo, el proceso de limpieza ya se había llevado un poco de su enojo inicial, y hasta ahora noto que Cris tenia salsa en el cabello, las manos y de alguna manera se las había arreglado para llenarse también de salsa el pie izquierdo, probablemente por estar descalzo.

**Estas molesto?**

**Si.**

**Eso pensé. Quieres que me disculpe?** Cris ofreció en animo de su nuevo acuerdo.

**No estoy seguro. Si realmente tienes que preguntar no creo que valga la disculpa.**

**Entonces solo voy a decir que honestamente no lo hice para molestarte.**

**Te creo.** Leo tomo una toalla y la llevo al baño para humedecerla luego regreso con Cris y empezó a limpiarle el cabello, una vez limpio el cabello, le limpio el pie **no me gusta que camines descalzo no lo hagas mas por favor. **Cris no comento nada, una vez limpio el pie Leo extendió el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta y espero, Cris miro la mano por medio segundo y luego puso la suya en la palma extendida de su papá de forma que quedaron palma con palma como si la estuvieran estrechando, Leo le limpio la mano cuando ya estuvo limpia la coloco de regreso en el regazo del muchacho y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra pero esta vez no se la devolvió si no que la sostuvo en su mano.

**Cris yo creo que sabes bien, que no se debe pintar en las paredes, y que la salsa de tomate no es pintura cierto?**

**Pero trata de entender…**

**Sabes que no es correcto**

**Llevo tres días aquí y estoy aburrido.**

**Y de quien es la culpa de eso Cris?**

**Pero todo es tan blanco….**

**No es razón para hacer eso.**

**No hagas eso.**

**Hacer que Cris?**

**Me hablas como si fuera un niño de tres años.**

**Te acabo de encontrar pintando las paredes con salsa de tomate! Dime si no es el comportamiento de un niño de tres años…dime que eso hacen los adultos…**

**Me puedo ir al cuarto?**

**No.**

**Pero papaaaa….. Me vas a tener aquí sentado hasta la eternidad?**

**Nunca te dije que no te podías levantar de la silla, tu solo lo asumiste. Imagínate por que será eso? Será porque sabes que te comportaste como un niño travieso? Y así se castiga a los niños…**

**Tú me dijiste que me sentara aquí! **La cara de Cris era rojo intenso

**Si pero no te dije que te quedaras ahí.**

Ok Leo podía ganar esa…Cris no quería seguir discutiendo el asunto.** Puedes soltarme la mano por favor empiezo a sentirme incomodo, tu sabes espacio personal.**

**Si en un segundo.**

Smack! Smack! Smack! Leo le dio las tres palmadas rápido y en la mano.** No mas pintar las paredes! **Dicho eso le soltó la mano.

**Auch! Eso fue realmente innecesario! No lo iba a hacer de nuevo!** Cris dijo indignado.

**Tal vez pero, prefiero no correr riesgos. Estamos claros con lo de las paredes?**

…**.**

**Estamos claros Cris?**

…**..**

**Criiiissss…. Quieres otras tres pero sobre mi regazo y en tu trasero desnudo?**

El no se atrevería o sí? bueno no valía la pena el riesgo.** Estamos muy claros papá.**

**Bien. Si te dejo ahora solo, cuando vuelva con el almuerzo voy a encontrar este cuarto cómo?**

**No voy a hacer nada mas está bien?**

**Ok, compórtate, por favor.**

El resto del día pasó sin más contratiempos, claro Leo no volvió a dejar nada olvidado después de la comida, no tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra olvidar la salsa era algo que no iba a volver a pasar. Para el día siguiente Cris ya tenía todos sus poderes de regreso _finalmente! _Cris pensó_ LIBERTAD! _Eso hasta que Leo le recordó que todavía tenían que ir a ver a Piper y luego a Ray.

**Cris!**

**Mamá…**

Piper se apresuro a abrazar a su hijo **como estas? Estas bien? Te duele algo? Estas bien?**

**Bien, si, no y otra vez sí. **Cris le dio una sonrisa encantadora a Piper solo para reafirmar el hecho de que estaba bien.

**Qué bueno pequeño….**Piper le apunto un dedo directo a la cara a Cris y justo ahí la sonrisa murió **no se te ocurra hacer algo como eso de nuevo Christopher! Nunca!**

**No mamá**

**Lo digo en serio Cris**

**Te creo, te creo! Lo siento. **Piper volvió a abrazar a su niño

**Me asustaste.**

**Lo siento.**

**Ya no importa, que dicha que estas bien.**

Piper fue donde Leo que para darles espacio había retrocedido algunos pasos, le dio un beso.

**Cariño, yo se que hace días que no ves a Cris pero te molestaría mucho si me llevo a nuestro hijo un momento?**

**Mientras me lo devuelvas en una sola pieza sano y salvo..**

**Esa es una promesa. Cris… vamos?. **

**Por qué hablan de mi como si fuera un paquete?... No tenemos que ir, puedes solo llamarlo estoy seguro que el va a venir.**

Leo le dio una pensada**…ok Cris…Ray!**

****************continuara************


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Cris**

**Hola Ray**

**Piper, Leo**

**Ray.**

Luego de los saludos de rigor, todos respiraron profundo, como si ninguno deseara estar ahí en ese momento

**Me llamaste. **Ray le dijo a Leo pero mirando hacia el muchachito, que parecía cada vez hacerse más pequeño, como si tratara de dejar de existir.

**Si supuse que tenías asuntos que hablar con mi hijo**. Ahora Cris tenia las dos miradas acusadoras de ambos hombres sobre el, en momentos como estos es en los que el muchacho piensa que debería siempre tener un hechizo a mano para hacer que la tierra se lo trague! No debería ser tan difícil hacer uno en todo caso.

**No te importa si…**el anciano apunto a un sitio un poco más aparte pero en la misma sala.

**Adelante. **Leo le dio una sonrisa simpática a Cris al ver la decepción en su rostroante la aprobación, pero Cris pronto pensó que definitivamente era mejor tener esta conversación en privado, uno nunca sabe las cosas que se puedan revelar en una discusión y solo dios sabe que puede hacer enojar a Leo!

**Gracias,**

Camino unos cuantos pasos Cris lo siguió de cerca. Leo y Piper sintiéndose incómodos, retrocedieron también, dejando así más espacio entre ellos, pero sintiéndose aun fuera de lugar decidieron partir a la cocina, querían presenciar la conversación! pero no parecía correcto no se sentía bien era algo privado entre el niño y Ray. Aun así ambos se ubicaron estratégicamente donde aun podían ver al muchacho y al anciano desde su nueva posición. Cris comenzó a hablar de primero, Leo y Piper lo veían gesticular pero no podían escuchar nada, aun cuando se notaba por la expresión corporal de del muchacho que estaba empezando a hablar de manera exaltada "_rayos! debe ser algún hechizo o poder"._ Ambos padres pensaron pero ninguno dijo nada, los dos fingían no estar espiando… no engañaban a nadie. Cris les dio un par de miradas furtivas pero ambos pretendieron estar tomando café casualmente, la conversación parecía ir en una sola dirección Cris hablaba y hacia algunos gestos con las manos a Piper le pareció leer en sus labios algo como _(tu le dijiste)_ era como estar viendo una película muda sin subtítulos , una bastante internsa! _(no tenias por qué)_ Leo también obtuvo algunas _(complicó las cosas) (totalmente innecesario ) (no tenias derecho) _ ambos leyeron varios _(Piper) _y _(Leo)_ Cris se notaba bastante molesto y Ray tenía una mirada comprensiva al respecto, también se veía que lo estaba escuchando con mucha atención no solo oyéndolo sino realmente escuchándolo aun cuando era evidente que el muchacho estaba totalmente fuera de lugar con la forma en la que estaba hablando. Después de un rato Cris finalmente paró y tomo un respiro, Leo hubiera podido jurar que vio en la mirada de Cris un poco de remordimiento. Unos segundos pasaron y fue el turno de Ray de tomar la palabra, el por su puesto se notaba calmado, Leo y Piper seguían mirando sin mirar…en algún punto de la conversación al parecer Cris habría dicho la palabra equivocada por que el normalmente calmado, y auto controlado anciano comenzó a perder el temperamento los padres en la cocina seguían leyendo labios _(como se te ocurre!)_ , luego por alguna razón ambos dejaron de hablar y Cris miraba fijo al suelo pasaron algunos minutos y Leo pudo leer _(yo te llamé) en la boca de su niño_ y el anciano dijo algunas cosas, ni Leo ni Piper pudieron entender qué, pero que ambos adivinaron, seguramente era un buen regaño y luego el anciano apunto con un dedo hacia ellos lo que los hizo sobresaltarse por un instante, Ray siguió hablando el resto del tiempo y Cris se limito a asentir o negar con la cabeza. Para cuando la conversación terminó los espías en la cocina ya iban por la cuarta taza de café.

**Eso fue divertido. **Cris dijo mientras entraba en la cocina y tomaba asiento frente a sus padres. **No me van a preguntar que fue todo eso? O pudieron ver y escuchar lo suficiente?**

**En realidad no pudimos escuchar nada. **Piper admitió en un tono de derrota, pero rápidamente se recupero **No que fuera tan necesario, podría jurar que todos los que estamos en esta cocina sabemos que fue todo eso.**

**No pudieron escuchar nada? **Ambos negaron con la cabeza **tú tampoco? **La pregunta fue dirigida hacia Leo.

**Nop.**

**Yo pensé que eras…**

**No por completo.**

**Como no por completo? Es que acaso hay una forma de ser casi anciano? Digo realmente puedes ser medio? O…como es que… se puede… funciona eso? **Cris se veía realmente intrigado

Leo trato de encontrar una explicación para Cris, y en realidad también para sí mismo…pero como no encontró ninguna, **las cosas simplemente son como son Cris**. Eso ni siquiera fue una repuesta coherente ambos lo sabían pero ninguno dijo nada, el muchacho asintió como si comprendiera, cosa que no hacía.

**El fue duro contigo. **Paiper dijo en lo que Cris equivocadamente interpreto como simpatía hacia él.

**Los ancianos siempre son así! Un dolor en el trasero! Todavía no dejan de sorprenderme ni siquiera deberían ser llamados ancianos!**

**Si…pues me alegro.** Con eso el muchacho entendió su error en la interpretación del tono de su madre. Después de una mirada represiva hacia su hijo Piper continuo **voy a ver a Wayat,** **no te metas en problemas.**

**Que- cual- mamá…mamá en que problemas me podría meter!** Además cual es su definición de problemas en todo caso?

**No sé, pero parece que tienes una facilidad para hacerlo. Así que ya me escuchaste.**

**Si, si, si escuche… **Piper no se veía para nada feliz con la respuesta…_diablos!_ **me refiero a-a lo que- me voy a comportar.**

**Qué bueno. **Ella beso a Cris en la frente **realmente me alegra que estés bien Cris. **Luego se acerco al oído del niño,** no me vuelvas a hacer algo así por favor. **El asintió con la cabeza mientras Piper le daba un fuerte abrazo, después de eso, salió de la cocina y fue arriba, dejando a Leo y Cris solos.

**Qué? **Cris dijo después de notar que leo lo miraba

**Nada es solo que te…te ves…olvídalo.**

**Me va resultar difícil olvidarlo si no dejas de verme de esa forma.**

Leo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba fijo mirando al chico**, **rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia el suelo y luego de vuelta a Cris.

**Entonces…los ancianos no deberían ser llamados ancianos?**

**No! Es que no los has visto? Que digo, claro que los has visto…ni siquiera son viejos! Todos se ven jóvenes, no más de 35 a lo mucho, quiero decir mírate a ti, no te ves más de treinta y tantos. Y..y no son para nada y lo digo de nuevo para nada lo que uno imagina.!**

**Humm…yo no soy un anciano**, no completamente al menos**… y se que no lo parecen pero tienen más años de lo que crees. Como- como es que los imaginabas?**

**Bueno ya sabes lo típico… yo los imagine mas como amables ancianos que pasaban los días filosofando sobre la existencia humana y tratando de encontrar respuestas enigmáticas para cualquier pregunta existencial, ayudando a la humanidad mediante largas respuestas, ya sabes lo típico inmersos en sus profundos pensamientos, y menos como agentes de la CIA!**

Leo estaba riendo con esa última declaración **bueno, si son algo distinto a lo tú imaginabas.**

**Si? no me digas… imagina mi sorpresa el día que conocí a Ray y a Alec, los otros tres no hablan demasiado o sí?**

**No, no lo hacen. Ellos son más…del tipo silencioso o privado. **O completamente perturbador como Cris pensaba.

**Si ya me había dado cuenta.**

**Entonces Alec también te ha hablado?**

**Aaammm…uno podría decir, si me ha hablado. **_Hablar, gritar….las cosas se vuelven relativas__**.**_

**Ellos dos fueron los que te enviaron en tu viaje en el tiempo, no es verdad?**

**Vas a seguir interrogándome?**

**Yo no te interrogo!…solo estamos hablando.** Leo trato de sonar calmado, pero no lo consiguió del todo…

**Si solo estamos hablando entonces es decisión mía si quiero contestar o no. **Eso fue mitad pregunta mitad afirmación.

**Si supongo que tienes razón. **Cris estaba en shock! Esto es nuevo!

**La tengo? Quiero decir…Claro la tengo.**

**Entonces fueron ellos?**

Cris se tomo un minuto o dos para pensar en la respuesta, el podría no querer contestar y hacer valer su derecho a guardar silencio recién otorgado, solo para hacer valer su pequeña victoria, pero como ya Leo había reconocido que tenía razón que mas daba.

**Sep, ellos me ayudaron.** Leo puso su jarro de café en el fregadero dándole la espalda por unos momentos a Cris para que el muchacho no pudiera ver el enojo irreprimible que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, el sabia que por más que quisiera no iba a poder ocultar la expresión de su rostro. Rayos! Ese es su hijo e imaginar que lo mandaron así nada más y sin preguntarle a él! El viaje en el tiempo es peligroso, muy peligroso, Cris es solo un niño! No debería estar haciendo esto! No debería ser su responsabilidad! Su niño debería estar jugando por ahí, no tratando de salvar al mundo! **Estas enojado conmigo?**

**Qué? No –no claro que no por qué piensas eso? **Leo dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

**No sé, pero no creo que poner un jarro en el fregadero se lleve tanto tiempo…**Cris agrego mirando a Leo de pies a cabeza,** además de repente te ves tenso**_**. **__Muy tenso!_

**Es solo que todo este asunto de tu viaje en el tiempo, no termina de gustarme…**

**Haaa…ya veo, tienes la cosa del padre sobre protector de nuevo. Pero ya te explique no soy un niño te lo juro tengo más de diez años.**

**Cris realmente no creo que importe cuántos años tienes, estoy seguro que podrías tener treinta años y yo me sentiría de la misma manera con todo este asunto.**

**Claro…gracias.**

**Por qué me estas agradeciendo?**

**Realmente no estoy muy seguro…Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya **Cris lo dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

**No tienes que irte, digo te podrías quedar aquí tu mamá y yo estaríamos más que felices de tenerte con nosotros.**

**Ya sé y lo aprecio, es solo que… no creo que….**

**Está bien Cris solo tenlo presente, y recuerda que acabas de obtener tus poderes, así que por favor ve con calma estos días. No quiero que te lastimes, y trata de evitar el inframundo, y come bien, no abuses de tus poderes, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme o a tu mamá, no actúes sin pensar o temerariamente, si en algún momento te comienzas a sentir mal quiero saberlo de inmediato y lo digo enserio…**

**Ahí está esa cosa de nuevo…** Cris dijo asiento alusión al "padre sobreportector" y apuntando su dedo índice hacia Leo quien decidió ignorar el comentario.

…**.recuerda también dormir bien, aunque creas que no lo necesitas, y recuerda niño que siempre tengo un ojo sobre ti, así que piensa bien lo que haces por que tarde o temprano puedes estar seguro que me voy a enterar y no voy a dudar por un instante en ponerte sobre mis rodillas y…**

**Siiiiiiiiiii… ya entendí! Dios! No necesitas ser tan explicito. **Cris dijo sonrojándose profundamente

**Solo para que lo tengas presente. **

**Lo tengo presente ok? Algo mas antes de que me vaya?**

**Si, recuerda despedirte de tu mamá antes.**

**Claro! **Cris salió de la cocina directo hacia arriba a despedirse de Piper.

…

Unos cuantos días después…

**Como no puede verlo antes! **Eso era lo que el muchacho estaba buscando todo este tiempo y ahora tenía la respuesta! Finalmente las cosas se podían arreglar. Necesitaba hablar con Leo y Piper y necesitaba hacerlo ahora mismo!

Cris orbito a la casa en medio de la sala, se movió rápido a la cocina esperando encontrar a sus padres.

**Piper!**

**Dios! Cris! casi te vuelo en pedazos me asustaste! **

**Tengo algo importante y… **

**No te he dicho que no entres así a las habitaciones.**

**Escúchame! esto es más importante que …**

**Acaso acabas de llamarme Piper? **

**Hum… **Cris no estaba seguro si ese era el tono de enojo de Piper, aun tenia algunos problemas para descifrar a su mamá.

**Christopher. **Ok en esa si no había lugar para la duda (nombre completo y tono de advertencia) a mamá no le gusta ser llamada por su nombre! Ella es distinta a Leo en eso y en muchas otras cosas, a Cris le costaba un poco ponerse al día con ambos, estaba llegando a conocerlos y lo hubiera podido hacer mejor si su trabajo en este tiempo no fuera tan demandante. Conocer a sus padres y tratar de salvar la magia y el mundo y mantener el balance, nadie dijo que sería fácil!

**Lo siento. **Cris contesto un poco avergonzado por el llamado de atención.

**Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre soy tu mamá. No Piper no nada sino Mamá, se que tu padre te deja que lo llames por su nombre pero…**

Cris con el regaño ya había olvidado que tenía información importante y que había ido a la casa con un propósito y que ese propósito no era ser regañado como un niño, así que cuando escucho a Piper nombrar a Leo salió del pequeño trance y cayo otra vez en la realidad y la importancia del asunto.

**Espera! Hablando de el…. ¡papá! **el muchacho grito en una forma particularmente extraña, algo que no fue grito del todo, con la misma intensidad pero sin alzar tanto la voz. Piper lo miro extrañada no es propio de Cris interrumpirla mientras habla, así que dedujo que realmente era algo importante lo que tenía que decir, solo por eso no le llamo la atención en el asunto, finalmente noto una bolsa negra que el chico sostenía en su mano derecha.

**Qué pasa? ** Leo orbito en la cocina, aterrado de escuchar a Cris llamarlo con ese tono extraño, el niño solo lo llama, lamentablemente para Leo, cuando está en problemas, así que inevitablemente su primer reacción fue preocupación seguida de un pánico disimulado.

**Crees que haya una posibilidad de que un día cuando te llame solo aparezcas y digas hola. ** Cris dijo un poco insultado por el hecho de que las primera palabras de Leo fueran qué pasa? **Tal vez? hu? algún día?**

**Sí, claro que sí, va a ser el día que tú me llames solo para decir: hola papá como estas?...pero tengo el presentimiento que este no es ese día.** Este no era ni cerca el día!

Cris coloco sobre la mesa la bolsa negra que cargaba la abrió y dejo descubierta una bola de Cristal pura y perfecta, Leo no pudo evitar abrir la boca un poco de la impresión de ver a su hijo con tan poderoso y raro objeto, Piper por otro lado solo se veían aun confusa, ella no sabía de la extrañes de tal artefacto, una bola de Cristal, una verdadera bola de Cristal, era algo sorprendentemente poderoso y único, solo habían unas cuantas en el mundo y que su hijo anduviera una colgado de la mano era realmente extraordinario, pero como ella no sabia lo único que vio fue a su hijo con un lindo adorno aun así la mirada sorprendida de su esposo le dio una pista de que había más en esto de lo que ella pensaba.

**Ya vi lo que va a pasar. **Cris lo dijo entre preocupado y orgulloso.

**Donde conseguiste eso y más importante como Christopher?** Leo estaba preocupado, esa clase de objetos solo pertenecen a personas muy poderosas o están escondidos y protegidos para mantener el balance entre el bien y el mal.

**Cuál es el problema? Qué es eso?** Piper ya se había cansado de ser la única que no entendía la situación, quería una explicación y la quería ahora!

**Eso **Leo comenzó a explicar **es una bola de cristal, normalmente se usa para ver el futuro.**

**Quieres decir bola de Cristal como en bola de cristal de las películas o en bola de cristal de las ferias?, tu sabes una mujer con turbante leyéndote el futuro por dinero…. es real? Realmente puedes ver el futuro con una bola de Cristal? Siempre pensé que era ridículo!**

**Sí, esa clase de bola, pero en las películas no dicen que es extremadamente raro ver una al menos una verdadera como la que nuestro hijo tiene ahí, **Leo apunto con el dedo a Cris y a la bola** y que por lo general están escondidas y custodiadas para mantener el equilibrio!**

**Entonces si están custodiadas como es que….? **Piper finalmente estaba comprendiendo y no le estaba gustando, no le estaba gustando ni un poco.

**Exacto! **

En el otro extremo Cris estaba poniéndose realmente molesto, nadie lo estaba escuchando! Es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de lo que es realmente importante!

**Escuchen… **Cris trato de intervenir y recuperar la atención, no lo logro.

**Ya veo cual es el problema aquí piensas que hizo algo realmente peligroso para obtenerla correcto?**

**Mamá eso no importa escucha…**

**Si eso es exactamente lo que pienso! Podría apostarlo!**

**Papá ya vi..**

**Si esto pone en peligro el balance, tenemos que arreglarlo! **Piper estaba genuinamente preocupada, por el balance si! Pero más por las repercusiones que esto lo podía traer a Cris.

**El balance? Mamá solo…**

**No el balance está bien, estoy seguro que si se hubiera dañado ya lo hubiéramos notado, seguro los ancianos ya nos hubieran advertido** Leo estaba seguro de eso, el ya lo había pensado hacia unos segundos.

**Maldita sea! Podrían los dos callarse! **

Ambos padres se veían igual de impactados, acaso esas palabras salieron de la boca de su hijo?, no probablemente escucharon mal! **Fue Guideon, quiero decir va a ser el! El va a convertir a Wayat. **Cris no lo pudo contener por más tiempo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió por maldecir y gritar, suerte para él la información que les dejo ir, hizo que la palabrota y los gritos no fueran el centro de atención de sus padres.

**Estas seguro de eso? **

**Sí! Miren por ustedes mismos, **el niño tomo la bola en sus manos y la ofreció a sus padres para que ambos miraran.

**Ese bastardo! **Piper exploto, en furia **Pretendiendo todo este tiempo ser nuestro amigo! Va a descubrir qué pasa si trata de tocar a uno de mis hijos! Esta va a ser la última cosa que haga en este mundo! Voy a ir a preparar una poción ahora mismo y a revisar el libro de las sombras, Leo trae a Paige y Phoebe, y Tú **ella apunto a Cris** ve a darles esa cosa a los ancianos y luego regresa aquí. **Dadas las ordenes Piper desapareció hacia el ático, sin esperar siquiera una confirmación de su esposo o su hijo. Ambos estaban pensando _ese tipo esta tan muerto! _Finalmente Cris tomo la bola para cumplir con las órdenes pero fue detenido en el acto de desaparición por una firme voz.

**Cris. Espera. **

Sabiendo que nada bueno podía acompañar ese tono el niño muy lentamente y muy a pesar de su deseo de salir corriendo, dirigió la vista hacia su muy enojado padre. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo mientras Cris daba unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a Leo. Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente lo suficiente para mantener una conversación apropiada Leo continúo.

**Toma esto como la primera y única vez que nos vas a hablar de esa forma. ** Leo estaba molesto, muy molesto, por la bola, por la maldición, por mandarlos a callar, y por toda esta condenada situación! Pero se las arreglo para hablar en un tono profundo y lento para que Cris comprendiera claramente, a pesar de su deseo de gritar hasta el cielo y un poco más allá. Las esperanzas de Cris de que el pequeño incidente pasara desapercibido se esfumaron casi tan rápido como sintió el vacio en su estomago al escuchar las palabras de Leo, en ese tono tan profundo y calmado que Cris odia tanto.

**Lo se, lo siento. Es solo que..**

**NO! **_No quiero escuchar escusas._

**Claro lo lamento. No hay escusa.**

**Primera y única Cris.**

**Sí señor.**

**Ve a hacer lo que tu mamá te mando.**

**Sí señor.**

Y con eso ambos fueron a cumplir con sus órdenes.

Muy pronto todos estuvieron reunidos en el ático, el plan era simple Leo iría primero a confrontar a Gideon (a ninguno le había parecido correcto matarlo por la espalda), rápidamente seguido por las hermanas y Cris ellas tirarían la poción un frasco cada una y Cris le clavaria la una flecha para terminar de destruirlo. Wayat iría con los ancianos por protección, el plan estaba listo y en marcha.

**Leo hola**

**Nos traicionaste, yo confié en ti! Y tú, tú solo usaste mi confianza para hacerles daño a mis niños!**

El maldito ni siquiera trato de negarlo y en el momento en que se decidía si atacar a Leo o solo escapar las hermanas aparecieron y el golpe de las tres botellas de poción lo dejo casi noqueado, de pronto aparecieron los guías blancos, los traidores que Cris planeaba perseguir, ya habían sido corrompidos y a partir de ahí la batalla se disparo! Dos atacaron a Leo y dos a Piper, Gideon salió huyendo y Cris corrió tras él, algo golpeo a Paige en la cabeza haciéndola volar por el lugar y dejándola inconsciente, fue tan rápido que no supo que la golpeo, pero luego se daría cuenta que fue una bola de poder de otro guía blanco que orbito de tras de ella, Phoebe la atajo mientras iba en el aire luego concentro toda su energía en destruir al infeliz. Tan rápido como empezó la pelea termino, Cris le clavo la flecha a Gideon y con eso termino con él, luego se dio vuelta para ver a Leo quien rápido se fue a ayudar a Paige, giro un poco más la mirada para ver a Phoebe tenía algunos golpes y raspones pero nada serio, continuo hacia la derecha y se congelo ahí , sintió como todo el aire se le drenaba de los pulmones y de repente su propio peso era demasiado para sus pies, así que se dejo caer al suelo aterrizando en el trasero con un golpe seco, Leo se voltio para ver de adonde provino el sonido o si aun había algún peligro rápidamente comenzó a escanear el lugar…

**Cris?...**Leo dirigió la mirada así donde los ojos aterrados de su hijo apuntaban** Piper!**

Piper estaba bañada en sangre y en el piso, la mirada en su rostro era tan aterrada como la de Cris, ella estaba bañada en sangre pero esa no era su sangre y para el momento en que Leo la alcanzara ya iba a ser demasiado tarde!

**No ¡! ** Leo estaba desesperado las lagrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos

**Nuestro bebe Leo! ** Ella estaba igual de desesperada, Leo trato y trato pero no podía arreglarlo! Esto no podía estar pasando! No podían salvar a un hijo y perder al otro!

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo miserable de dolor y permanecieron de esa manera por unos instantes, hasta que Piper abrió los ojos y vio a Cris todavía sentado en el piso.

**Como es posible? **Leo se giro para ver a qué se refería Piper.

**Cris? **Leo pregunto débilmente

**Hum? **Cris seguía conmocionado

**Sigues vivo?**

**Eso creo. No estoy muy seguro… **Cris comenzó a tocarse asimismo y Leo se movió mas rápido de lo que jamás en la vida alguien se haya movido y estrujo a Cris en el abrazo más amoroso que el mundo hubiera visto. Leo le dio unos cuantos besos a su niño y Piper se les unió en el abrazo.

**Cómo- cómo es esto posible?** Leo dijo mientras sujetaba la cara de Cris en sus manos, fuertemente como su tuviera miedo de que al soltarlo pudiera perderlo.

**Realmente no se Leo pero si me sigues apretando así no creo que me mantenga vivo por mucho tiempo!**

**Te dije que tu hijo era especial. **Los ancianos aparecieron en la habitación, Alec sostenía a Wayat.

**De que hablas?** Phoebe interrumpió ella y Paige habían estado en demasiado shock antes para siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

**Sí, mejor explíquennos ya mismo que pasa con nuestro sobrino! No se lo van a llevar! **Paige estaba completamente a la defensiva.

**Tranquila Cris va a estar bien **Ray contesto en su tan particular tono calmado, **pueden dejarnos solos tengo que hablar con Christopher y sus padres.**

Phoebe y Paige dieron a los ancianos unas miradas de sospecha, pero cumplieron con lo pedido llevando a bebé Wayat con ellas se fueron a casa.

**Por favor dime que mi hijo va a estar bien, por qué te juro que si vienes a llevártelo, si alguno de ustedes viene a apartarlo mi, ya no me va a importar el balance! Les juro que los voy a destruir a todos! Incluso si debo morir intentándolo. **Cris estaba impresionado con las palabras de Piper, el sabía que Piper lo amaba pero esto era prueba de que tanto.

**Perdiste al bebe en la pelea, Cris ya no debería estar aquí. El debería estar muerto.**

**No! El no puede dejar de existir así! **Leo estaba furioso, el destino no puede jugar con ellos de esa manera la vida no puede ser tan injusta!

**Y no lo va a hacer Leo. Cris merece una oportunidad, así que a tú hijo se le va a permitir seguir viviendo en este tiempo, es lo más justo.**

El anciano levanto a Cris del suelo donde aún permanecía sentado sujetándolo por debajo de ambos brazos y lo sostuvo frente asimismo por unos momentos.

**Vas a vivir Cris, pero no puedes volver a tú tiempo, tienes que quedarte aquí y bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes viajar en el tiempo nuevamente.**

**No puedo volver? Pero…pero mi vida….yo-yo…**el anciano frunció un poco el seño al ver la actitud de Cris pero trato de ser lo mas comprensivo que fuera posible,** quiero decir, ose gracias, se que esto es algo extraordinario que ustedes están haciendo por mí.**

Alec se aproximo unos paso y puso una mano en el hombro de Cris **se que va a ser difícil niño, y se que tenias una vida, pero ahora puedes construir una mejor, **el chico aun se veía un poco decepcionado **se que no va a ser fácil Cris, pero no estás solo **Alec dirigió la vista a Piper y Leo que lloraban de felicidad al saber que no perderían a su hijo, Cris asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

**Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes ya tenían planeado todo esto desde el día que los conocí?**

**No sé de qué hablas. **Ambos ancianos sonrieron maliciosamente y con esto desaparecieron.

Cris miro a sus padres _esta va a ser una nueva vida muy interesante!_ Los tres se abrazaron por un largo, largo rato.

**Cris? **Leo pregunto mientras aun sostenían el abrazo.

**Hu?**

**Nunca me dijiste como conseguiste la bola de Cristal.**

**mmm….**

Leo suspiro algo agobiado.

**Créeme si? No pienso que quieras saber.**

**No sé porque siento que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que discutir.**

**Podrías solo, solo… abrazarme un rato más. Luego me puedes castigar o podemos hablar o lo que quieras, al parecer vamos a tener el tiempo de una vida para hacerlo. **

**Te amo Cris.**

**Yo también.**

A/N: esta historia continua tengo en mente varios capítulos más espero que les guste, estoy pensando en darle a Cris un amiguito pero tengo problemas en escogerle un nombre … soy mala para los nombres….!


	7. Chapter 7

**Realmente no tenías que hacer esto. **Leo estaba un poco triste

**Bueno, si tengo que vivir en este tiempo no voy a seguir viviendo en el P3, no es muy acogedor sabes?**

**Pudiste mudarte a la casa con nosotros.**

**Eso es demasiado… acogedor... realmente… demasiado. Esto, esto es algo en medio, esto es perfecto. No muy allá no muy acá, vamos Leo no pongas esa cara de decepción no me estoy mudando tan lejos de casa, además no es como que no puedas orbitar aquí de cualquier forma, solo te toma un segundo estar aquí.**

**Mmm…si claro.**

**Ha-vamos anímate! No crees que es genial? **Cris se veían como el niño mas feliz del mundo! Y se sentía de esa manera.

**Si la verdad es, es genial Cris. ** Leo dijo disimulando su incomodidad y decepción, por qué el niño no quiere simplemente ir a casa con ellos? Leo no podía dejar de preguntarse.

Sin embargo Cris estaba tan feliz con su nuevo apartamento, que ya se podía imaginar haciendo todo tipo de cosas en el, en todo caso si se tenía que quedar aquí se quedaría con estilo, eso era definitivo, no hermano malvado, no mas salvar al mundo, este era el momento perfecto para disfrutar de la vida! Estaba tan feliz imaginando las posibilidades de su nueva vida, lo que lo llevo a compararla con la vieja, entonces empezó a sentir nostalgia y de repente ya no se veía todo tan genial, rápido trato de esfumar eso de su mente, por lo menos está mejor ahora, por lo menos es un nuevo comienzo, esto es algo bueno se dijo a si mismo, se concentro mejor en esos pensamientos, en lo bueno de estar aquí y ahora, lo que lo llevo a inevitablemente a pensar en Leo y Piper, y en la nueva relación que tenían o que estaban formando.

**Hamm…papá,….está...está mamá enojada conmigo? **Leo le dio una mirada de interrogación a su hijo **es que…ella no sonaba muy feliz al respecto, es decir no estaba muy feliz porque me mudara o sí?**

**Solo dale tiempo Cris.**

**Si tiempo…. pero estaba enojada?**

**No, bueno, ella solo está un poco dolida, realmente esperaba tenerte en casa.**

**Tengo suficiente edad para vivir por mi cuenta. Ustedes ya lo saben, lo siento pero no soy un niño y no lo voy a ser.**

**Cris eso es realmente innecesario, no te pongas a la defensiva, y ya que lo mencionas dime cuántos años tienes?**

**Dieciocho. **Cris hablo evitando contacto visual con Leo.

**Dieciocho? Pues no eres muy grande ni estas muy alejado de ser un niño. **Leo sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo, Cris casi lo sintió como un regaño, así que se puso aun más a la defensiva.

**Pues soy suficientemente grande y está lo suficiente mente alejado! Lo siento pero no voy a ser su bebé, eso simplemente no va a suceder, no sé por qué no lo aceptan. Puedo vivir yo solo si eso es lo que quiero.**

**Disculpa? Te voy a explicar algo niño, tu puedes no ser un bebé, pero yo sigo siendo tu padre! Tu podrás creer que estas lejos de ser un niño, pero yo no voy a tener problema en tratarte como uno, y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. No estoy feliz con que vivas solo, eso no es un secreto, pero estoy tratando de respetar tu opinión y te pido que me respetes, no Cris no te lo pido, te exijo que me respetes, y no me gusta ese tono tuyo así que mejor lo vas dejando de una buena vez, estoy siendo claro?**

**Si papá**.** Lo siento es solo, que...** Cris contesto realmente avergonzado y sonrojándose, él sabía bien a lo que su papá se refería y una paliza por alguna razón no le parecía la mejor manera de estrenar su nuevo apartamento.

**Qué? **

**Nada, solo lo siento. No te enojes más.**

**Ok no me enojo, pero sabes bien no importa donde vivas si tengo que castigarte o darte en el trasero lo voy a hacer.**

**Dios papá, ya lo se! **Cris estaba totalmente percatado de eso, realmente! **Realmente no necesitas ser tan específico**. La cara del chico fue de blanco natural a rojo tomate.** Ya conozco tus no amenazas bastante bien. **Esas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas más bajito**.**

**Sabes si no te comportaras como un malcriado a veces, no tendría que decir esas cosas. Tu mismo te lo buscas. Así que si no te quieres sentir avergonzado no actúes como un mocoso.**

**Que? Yo no actuó…sabes que? mejor sigamos viendo el apartamento. **Cris ya conocía a Leo lo bastante para saber que discutir, no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado.

**Cris? **Leo estaba preocupado por un pequeño asunto que daba vueltas en su mente y que ya no podía retener más, quería hacer la pregunta desde el momento que su hijo les había avisado que se iba del club y no solo eso sino que ya tenía un lugar donde vivir, el había comprado un apartamento.

**Hu? **Cris estaba vagando por su nuevo apartamento mirando cada detalle sin notar la mirada de su papá, que podría ser? Mmm…preocupación tal vez, sospecha, incertidumbre o alguna mezcla de todasque Leo tenia escrita por todos lados.

**Cómo**… dudo por un momento….**Cómo fue que conseguiste este apartamento?**

**Periódico. **Cris contesto sin volver a ver.

**Periódico? **

**Si un anuncio en el periódico.**

**No, Cris no me refiero a eso.**

**A que te refieres? ** Cris se volteo realmente no tenía idea, se veía en su mirada de inocente intriga.

**Me refiero a cómo pudiste comprar este apartamento.**

**Aaaa…pues realmente no lo compre hice un contrato renovable por tres años.**

**Cris.**

**Qué?**

**De donde cogiste el dinero para comprarlo o arrendarlo o lo que sea?**

Cris se rio,** estas acaso preocupado de que lo haya robado? Es eso? **

**No Cris **_tal vez un poco_,** solo quiero saber.**

**Realmente desconfías así de mi? Ha?** El chico dijo mientras hacia una expresión exagerada de dolor y resentimiento en forma de broma.

**Solo dime, de donde vino el dinero para esto?**

**De mi papá.**

**De mi?**

**Bueno y también de mamá.**

**En serio? Cómo?**

**Pues con Wayat malvado, tú y Piper, quiero decir tú y mamá! no le digas que la llame por su nombre…**

**No lo voy a hacer.**

**Gracias, en fin con ustedes fuera de vista y con mis tías, hummm digamos incapaces de estar presentes, todo me quedo a mí, el club, la casa y la herencia de tu familia Leo. Y tengo que decirte, muchas gracias era una cantidad bastante generosa, me hice pasar por tu nieto.**

**Ya veo…**

**Vendí todo antes de viajar y traje el dinero conmigo , ahora me parece el momento adecuado para usarlo. **

**Así que es tu herencia.**

**Sep, más allá de lo que tú piensas no he robado nada. **_Bueno al menos no dinero._

**Hey! Alto, yo nunca dije que robaste. **

El hombre estaba un poco defensivo, es decir realmente como no preguntarse de donde sale tal cantidad de dinero.

**No necesitabas decirlo. **Las palabras de Cris tenían cierto dejo de resentimiento. **Se que lo pensaste, admítelo, aunque sea lo pensaste por un mini segundo.**

**Pues disculpa si me preocupa de donde tiene dinero mi hijo de 18 años que no trabaja para comprar un apartamento, vamos seamos justos, cualquiera se lo preguntaría.**

**No lo compre solo lo….Está bien tienes razón, suena sospechoso, pero bueno podías haberme preguntado antes, quiero decir nunca me preguntaste de que estaba viviendo mientras estuve en el club. Nunca te preocupaste entonces.**

**Lo siento. **Leo se veía un poco avergonzado, Cris tenía razón el nunca pensó en eso, "_el niño no vive de aire, nunca le pregunte si algo le faltaba o si necesitaba algo"_** soy tan buen padre. Hu?**

**No , no lo quise decir de esa forma. No te disculpes conmigo, de todas formas es tu dinero el que estoy gastando, no lo sabías pero me estabas dando todo lo que necesite y aun lo haces. **

**Debí cuidarte mejor. **Leo dijo sonando arrepentido.

Cris rodo los ojos, **no soy un niño, no necesito que me cuides. **Leo aun se veía un poco culpable **en serio papá, yo estoy bien.**

**Es solo que no se por qué no pensé en esas cosas. Me doy cuenta hasta ahora que me lo dices.**

**No lo dije para que te sintieras culpable.**

**Lo sé. **Leo tomo una respiración profunda**, entonces cuantos cuartos tiene este apartamento?**

**Dos, esta genial cierto?**

**Sep, esta genial, ok mira ahora me tengo que ir…**

**Está bien entiendo** Cris sonó un poco triste Leo tomo nota de eso. **Cosas de ancianos?**

**Puedo pedirte un favor?**

**Hu-hum.**

**Ve a la casa más tarde pasa a decir hola a tu mamá o ve a cenar, esto es un poco difícil para ella.**

**Entiendo. Voy a ir lo prometo.**

**Gracias hijo,** Leo puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho **recuerda que vivir aquí no significa que dejas de ser nuestro hijo, y esto no es un pase libre para hacer todo lo que quieras, por favor se responsable.**

**Lo voy a ser Leo.** Porqué papá tenía que ser tan molesto a veces_!_

**Bien, porque si en algún momento tengo que arrastrarte a casa llorando y pateando lo voy a hacer, así que…**

**Ok, ok, realmente estas arruinando el momento… no me veas así….ok ok ser responsable, nada de tonterías lo prometo.**

**Eso es, que buen niño**. Leodijo sonriendo mientras Cris se sonrojaba un poco.

**Si claro… te das cuenta que tengo suficiente edad para decidir donde vivir, si me arrastraras a casa seria secuestro.**

**Ja! Y tú vas a denunciarme?**

**No, solo…solo lo digo para que lo sepas. Nada más.**

**Ya sé. Pero eso no cambia nada.**

**No sé por qué….. pero ya me imaginaba que me ibas a contestar algo como eso.**

**Hasta luego hijo, **Leo le dio un abrazo rápido y un beso en la cabeza al niño y orbito.

* * *

><p><strong>Cris! <strong>

**Ha! **Cris tiro el agua y las toallas que llevaba en la mano, tropezando en una y cayendo al suelo rápida y dolorosamente, Leo hizo un movimiento veloz y un poco torpe con las manos para detenerlo de la caída, casi lo atrapa….casi…. el niño se le escapo de entre los dedos aterrizando en el piso en un sólido golpe seguido del sonido un golpe más suave de la botella de agua que se derramo en el piso **Ow! Por dios! Papá vas hacer que me mate! **

**Estas bien?**

**Si, bien pero… Me asustaste! **Leo alzó a su niño del piso y lo puso de vuelta sobre sus propios pies. **Te juro que casi me da un paro cardiaco! Por qué entraste gritando de esa forma? **Cris tomo una de las toallas del piso y con una empezó a secar el agua que se había derramado, Leo levanto la botella y le ayudo con el resto de las toallas mientras seguían hablando.

**Que te pedí en la tarde Cris?**

**Qué?**

**En la tarde te pedí un favor Cris recuerdas? O es que acaso se te olvido? **Leo le dio las toallas a el niño, quien las tomo junto con la botella y las llevo a la parte de atrás del apartamento, al cuarto de lavado. Luego regreso a la sala.

**Lo siento… está bien? No era mi inten..**

**Que fue lo que te pedí Cris? **

**Perdí la noción del tiempo…**dio una mirada preocupada hacia una de las puertas de las habitaciones que estaba ligeramente abierta, pero fue tan rápido que Leo no lo noto.** Mañana…**

**Que. Fue. Lo. Que. Te. Pedí.?**

**Vaya vienes en full modo paternal hoy…**

**CHRISTOPHER!**

**Lo siento, lo siento, me pediste que fuera a casa, y sé que prometí que lo iba a hacer, pero….**

**Si me lo prometiste.**

**Y tenía toda la intención de hacerlo de veras te lo juro toda. Pero…**

**Pero que? **Cris Le dio otra mirada a la puerta entre abierta esta vez Leo se percato, pero no comento nada al respecto, de todas formas estaba más concentrado en el enojo que estaba sintiendo.

**Lo siento, te prometo que voy mañana.**

**Imagina mi sorpresa cuando llego a casa y le pregunto a tu mamá y ella me dice que no ha sabido nada de ti en todo el día.**

**Hamm…**

**No pudiste tan siquiera llamarla? **Leo se veía frustrado y molesto.

**No es para tanto, mañana voy y ya.**

**Mañana vas y ya?**

**Ósea, papá, quiero decir, que no es para tanto…**

**Si es para tanto. Yo te lo pedí y tú me lo prometiste!**

**No seas dramático, no sé por qué estas tan enojado y por que haces un escándalo de esto.**

**Qué? No estoy siendo dramático! Tu y yo acordamos algo y **_**tú**_** no cumpliste! Tengo derecho a estar enojado!**

**Pero..**

**No pero nada, sabes que está mal yo se que sabes! Si te pido algo espero que lo cumplas y si no lo haces me voy a enojar! Es obvio que me voy a enojar, ya deberías saberlo!**

**No soy tu mascota. **Cris dijo bajito, contra su más sano juicio dejo que las palabras se le escaparan de la boca, eso no estaba supuesto a ser dicho, clavo la vista al suelo y le pidió a Dios que Leo no hubiera escuchado.

**Que acabas de decir? . **Leo ya estaba perdido la paciencia. Cris estaba pensando que realmente Dios no estaba de su lado el día de hoy. **Acaso me acabas de decir que no eres mi mascota?**

**Hammm…No.**

**Si! Lo hiciste!**

**Ok si lo hice… pero es que esperas que obedezca lo que me dices y no soy tu maldita mascota! No voy a obedecerte como si estuviera entrenado para eso, te enojas conmigo porque no te obedezco como un perro entre….OW!... espera papá.**

Leo tomo a Cris de una oreja y comenzó a llevarlo, mas bien arrastrarlo hasta el comedor del apartamento, tomo una silla con su mano libre la aparto de la mesa, se sentó con calma pero firmemente, llevando a Cris abajo consigo, empujándolo un poquito, lo tumbo sobre su regazo, boca abajo, levanto la mano y comenzó a golpear con fuerza considerable el trasero de su hijo.

**Papá!**

Leo ignoro a Cris y siguió golpeándolo un poco más fuerte.

**No me puedes hacer esto! No en mi propia casa!...** claramente esa declaración hizo a Leo enojar aun mas, ya que las nalgadas siguientes a sus palabras fueron aun mas fuertes. ** Auch!... Papá se razonable! ….uuuummmmm….. esto no está bien…! Ow! **Nalgadas aun mas fuertes hicieron que Cris empezara a pensar que tal vez quedarse callado era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que obviamente sus palabras no estaban funcionando!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Por más que Cris se quisiera quedar callado y aceptar el castigo ya no pudo más y comenzó a tratar de zafarse y salirse de su posición.

**No papá, para! **Cris sonó un tanto más desafiante de lo que el mismo hubiera esperado, el intentó hacer una súplica, pero sonó mas como una orden y aunque Leo no dijo nada fue muy obvio al demostrar su descontento al hecho de que su hijo quisiera darle una orden.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

**Hay! Papá no lo quise decir así, no me pegues mas duro por favor!**

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

**Papi por favor, ya fue suficiente, por favor, podemos hablar de esto…solo…solo… papi?** Cris comenzó a patalear un poco y dejo escapar una cuantas lagrimas mitad en frustración y mitad por el dolor que se incrementaba en su trasero, en realidad era mas como 80%l dolor (y aumentando!) y 20% Frustración(y disminuyendo) .

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

**Papi!... no es justo!**

Leo freno el castigo, y levanto a Cris ligeramente de su regazo muy probablemente para bajarle los pantalones, pero fue lo que Cris necesito para zafarse, ponerse de pie y rápidamente posicionarse de del otro lado de la mesa, de manera que quedara entre Leo y el.

Leo se puso de pie tomado por sorpresa.** Cris ven acá no hemos terminado! **hablo dando un paso a la derecha para rodear la mesa.

**No.** Cris dijo y negó con la cabeza luego dio un paso a la izquierda para equilibrar la distancia entre él y Leo. Esto era vergonzoso pero no más que estará sobre el regazo de Leo.

**Ven acá ahora mismo.**

Leo persiguió a Cris sin éxito alrededor de la mesa dando toda la vuelta y volviendo a sus posiciones originales, ambos se miraron un poco desafiantes por un momento luego dieron otra y otra vuelta.

**Christopher! Deja de correr alrededor de la mesa, o cuando te alcance, y sabes que lo voy a hacer tarde o temprano, te voy a dar unas cuantas nalgadas extra!**

**No! **

**Ho… bien! Como tú prefieras**! Leo le grito a Cris.

**Bien! **Cris grito de regreso.

Ambos parecían haber olvidado que podían simplemente orbitar, o no querían recordarlo, el caso es que le dieron un par de vueltas más a la mesa antes de parar otra vez.

**Vamos Cris esto es infantil!**

**Lo sé. Pero también es infantil la forma en la que me tratas. Por dios papá me estabas dando nalgadas como quiere que no me comporte como un infante!**

**Mira me a los ojos y dime que no lo merecías.**

**Lo siento. **

**Que sientes?**

**No haber ido a casa hoy…lo siento por favor papi no me sigas pegando.**

**No es por eso que te estoy… mmm… estaba castigando Cris, mira pequeño no corras mas, no te voy a pegar ok?**

**Estas seguro?**

**Si. **

**De verdad?**

**Que si! Ven siéntate aquí solo vamos a hablar.**

Muy inseguro Cris camino hacia Leo y tomo asiento en la silla que él le había indicado, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido mientras lo hacía. Leo se sentó también, lo hizo en la silla que estaba a la par del Chico.

**Por qué te estaba pegando hijo?**

**Ya te dije que lo siento, siento no haber ido a casa hoy no va a volver a pasar.**

**Qué bueno escucharlo, pero sabes que no fue por eso.**

**Siento haber dicho lo de la mascota. **

**Eso, **Leo respiro profundo,** tu sabes perfectamente que no quiero que me obedezcas como una mascota niño, quiero que me hagas caso como un hijo le hace caso a un padre, no es mucho pedir Cris ya que yo de hecho soy tu papá.**

**Lo sé. **Cris admitió bajando un poco la cabeza** Solo estaba enojado. No me gusta que me regañes.**

**Y a mí no me gusta que me seas desobediente y no te permito que me contestes asi. **

**Lo siento. No va a pasar de nuevo. Voy a hacerlo mejor.**

**Solo… mira solo trata un poco más.**

**Si papi.**

**Ahora dime por qué no fuiste a casa?**

**Ham…tuve…tuve un problema… y… y … **Cris se retorció incomodo en la silla sin saber cómo decir las cosas.

**Problema? Qué problema? Te puedo ayudar con eso?**

**Humm…supongo que si me serviría tu ayuda…**

**Por qué no me llamaste antes si podía ayudarte?**

**Porque ya piensas que solo te llamo para pedirte ayuda. **Cris dijo sintiendo como el color se le subía al rostro. Por qué será que en su mente todo esto no sonaba tan infantil?

**Pienso eso porque es lo que haces… **

**Lo siento, se que estas ocupado y…**

**No. Cris**. Leo se acercó y puso una de sus manos en el regazo de Cris. **Ambos sabemos que me llamas para pedirme ayuda…**

**No siempre… **dijo cris un poco a la defensiva.

**Cierto no siempre**, habían una o dos veces en que no…. **Lo que digo es que no me importa.**

**Hu?**

**Es decir, puedes contar con mi ayuda siempre Cris, soy tu papá y estoy aquí para ayudarte **Cris dejo su vista caer hasta el piso, **pero tú ya sabias eso verdad?**

**Si.**

**Así que esa no es la razón para que no me llamaras. Verdad?**

**No.**

Leo respiro pesadamente, por qué será que esta escena se estaba volviendo tan familiar….

**Así que esto….mmm….este problema tuyo, probablemente me va a hacer enojar. Correcto.**

**Es muy probable. **Cris estaba condenadamente seguro de ello!

**Ok. Dime cual es el problema…**

**Déjame ir a revisar algo primero si?**

**mmm…ok ve. **

Cris se puso de pie y se froto vigorosamente el trasero con las manos. Leo sonrió un poquito aunque trato de no hacerlo.

**Eso….eso realmente me dolió. **Cris froto un poco más. **Nunca habías sido tan duro conmigo…**

**Tal vez ese es el problema.**

**Tengo que estar en desacuerdo. **Cris hablo aun frotando y sacudiendo la cabeza en negación de un lado a otro.

**No vuelvas a correr así de un castigo Cris **Leo hablo mientras apuntaba a Cris con un dedo**, por que la próxima si tengo que perseguirte cuando te atrape voy ser más duro contigo.**

**Pero que esperabas… realmente me hiciste entrar en pánico… es decir…yo…tú estabas siendo muy injusto… **Cris dijo con una mirada acusatoria que no pudo mantener por que de repente se sintió como un niño de cinco años mientras luchaba contra el puchero que se estaba formando en su rostro.

Leo rodo los ojos.** Sabes que fue totalmente justo y merecido, así que deja de quejarte y de frotarte el trasero y ve a revisar lo que sea que ibas a revisar, antes de que me decida a darte las nalgadas que te faltaron.**

**Ok, ok **Cris se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la habitación que había estado mirando antes.

**Criiiisss… **Leo le llamo la atención con el tono de advertencia mientras lo veía caminar.

**Bien! **Cris dijo sin voltear y aparto las manos de su adolorido trasero pero antes se dio una última frotada y las dejo caer a los lados dramáticamente, **Dios!**

…**..continua….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Te puedo expli…**

**No.**

**Papá..**

**No.**

**Pero …**

**Que no! Ni una palabra Christopher. Ni una!**

Leo no estaba de humor no ahora mismo, no él no quería escuchar, estaba molesto, demonios estaba furioso!, realmente no le importaba nada de lo que Cris pudiera decir o las excusas que pudiera tener, no importa cuál fuera no iba a ser suficiente. No había excusa válida. Punto.

Cris se mantuvo en silencio, en su cabeza todo lo que lo llevo a estar aquí sentado en el sillón de la casa de sus padres con Leo más enojado de lo que jamás lo había visto o hubiera pensado que era posible, le daba vueltas sin control una y otra vez,

**Papi… **Cristenía que intentar algo**.**

**No! Ni siquiera me llames de esa forma! No quiero escucharte**. Leo le dijo a Cris sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

El chico se trago el nudo que de pronto se formo en su garganta, reprimió el impulso de llorar y disimulo la expresión herida que estaba seguro se había apoderado de su cara, antes de poder tan siquiera pensar en lo injusto que todo esto le parecía. Muy injusto!

_Maldita sea! _**no entiendo por qué estas tan enojado!** No es como que esto le afecte a Leo de alguna forma.

**No lo entiendes-no lo-no… **Leo casi se atraganta entre sus propias palabras**. ME HAS ESTADO MINTIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!** Agitaba las manos mientras le gritaba a Cris, como si eso de alguna manera aclarara las cosas.

**No es cierto! **Cris contesto en el mismo tono que su padre acababa de usar.

**A no? Entonces qué es ESO! **Leo apunto con su mano hacia las escaleras.

**Yo no te mentí! **No podía ser una mentira si nadie le había preguntado, cierto**? NO TE Mentí!**

**Si lo hiciste Christopher. Lo hiciste**. Leo tomo un respiro profundo dirigió la vista por una fracción de segundo al cielorraso de la sala y luego dirigió la vista de nuevo a Cris antes de agregar en un tono calmado:** no más discusión. **

**No más…Qué? Eso no es justo! **

**Deja de gritarme Christopher.**

**Pues….pues tu empezaste! deja de gritarme tu a mí! Tu eres el padre tú da el ejemplo!**

**Háblame así otra vez y te voy a dar un ejemplo! Un muy buen ejemplo de quien es el papá y quien es el hijo!**

Cris trago profundo un poco nervioso ante la amenaza,** No me llames de esa forma! **No estaba tannervioso para contener su enojo sus palabras o su mirada altanera.

Leo dio un paso peligroso hacia Cris**. Qué? **Un paso más.** Que me dijiste?**

**Ahora si me estas escuchando! **_Que conveniente!_

**Te lo digo por tu propio bien Cris mejor quédate callado**. Leo trato en su modo más neutral. No funciono demasiado para calmar a Cris.

**Estas siendo irracional!**

**Irracional! **

**Por qué no me dejas que ...**

**Porque no quiero escuchar tus pobres escusas! Es por eso**! Tal vez Leo no debió decir eso, retrocedió los dos pasos que había dado hacia su hijo y se sintió un poco mal, pero solo un poco. Justo a hora no le importaba un pepino lo que Cris tuviera para decir.

Leo estaba enojado, estaba herido, estaba frustrado y estaba lejos de querer escuchar a su hijo.

**Leo. **El chico dio un suspiro exasperado**.****Como puedes saber que son pobres escusas? Ni siquiera me has dejado hablar! **Eso fue suficiente para mandar la rabia de Cris hasta el espacio, Leo le había gritado, sacudido, regañado, acusado de mentir y no le había dado ni siquiera oportunidad de explicar nada! _Al diablo con él, el tipo está siendo un idiota!_ **Sabes…sabes qué No debí decirte nada!**

Cris se levanto del sillón tan rápido que tropezó con la mesa de café que tenía en frente derribándola junto con los libros y el florero que había sobre ella, no era su intención pero, se sintió satisfecho de haberla tirado, no hiso ningún intento por levantar nada del suelo, de hecho con el pie golpeo un poco los libro y los pedazos del florero que se había reventado al caer.

**Solo me lo dijiste por qué ya no tenias mas opción!** Leo estaba prácticamente gritando de nuevo.

**Desearía poder volver para no tener que verte nunca más!**

Leo dio un paso atrás tomado por sorpresa.

**Así? Pues yo desearía-**

Leo no estaba seguro de lo que iba a salir de su boca, así que mejor la Cerro y dejo el resto colgando en el aire.

**Desearías qué? Dime que es lo que desearías! Sabes que vete al maldito infierno!**

**Yo creo que eso ya es suficiente. **Piper venía a medio camino por las escaleras había estado escuchando toda la discusión desde arriba.** Para ambos. **

Ella distribuyo en partes iguales su mirada de desaprobación entre sus dos hombres.

Cris bajo la mirada y Leo asintió en forma de disculpa. Por un breve momento Leo y Cris se sintieron exactamente de la misma forma. Como unos tontos.

**Que es-todo esto?** Piper dijo mientras recorría la sala con la mirada, **Christopher? Estabas haciendo un berrinche?**

**Qué? No!... **Piper levanto una ceja**. Fue un accidente!**

Cris miro a Leo en busca de alguna señal que le confirmara a Piper que de hecho había sido un accidente, pero Leo ni tan siquiera parpadeo, mucho menos respaldo la versión de Cris.

**Le estabas gritando a tú padre?**

**Pero-pero él me estaba gritando a mi también! Y él lo hizo primero! **Cris se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que tanto sonaba como un niño y como su voz se había vuelto ligeramente más chillona.

**No te estoy preguntando que hizo el. Le estabas, sí o no gritando a tu padre? **

Cris miro otra vez a Leo como pidiendo ayuda, el hombre estaba firme y serio mirando a Cris, pero claro la ayuda no vino, era obvio que Leo se mantendría al margen de esto. Admitiendo la derrota Cris redirigió su mirada a Piper , quien se veía aun más molesta por la demora en la respuesta.

**Sí**. Admitió con la mirada en el piso.** Pero el tam-**

Piper corto a Cris con una mirada particularmente dura.

**Corrígeme si me equivoco, es que acaso escuche que lo mandaste al, y cito: maldito infierno?**

Piper camino mientras hablaba hasta estar de pie junto a Leo quien se mantenía firme y serio. Cris había girado sobre si mismo siguiendo a Piper así que ahora los tenía a los dos directamente enfrente. _Genial! Ahora son dos contra uno!_

**Hu…hu…esto…esto es injusto! Por qué pude el gritarme a mí?**

**No estamos hablando más de los gritos Christopher. Mandaste o no a tu papá al infierno?**

Cris murmuro algo que seguramente ni el escucho.

**Que dijiste Cris?**

**mmm..tal vez yo le haya sugerido…**

**Cris!**

**Bien. Si! Le dije que se fuera al maldito infierno. Pero-**

**Discúlpate ahora.**

**Hu?**

Piper no estaba jugando, estaba molesta por el comportamiento de Cris, ningún hijo de ella iba a hablarles a sus padres de esa forma así nada más. Ella puso su mejor cara de "mejor me obedeces" y ambas manos en las caderas.

**Me escuchaste perfectamente. Quiero que te disculpes con Leo ahora mismo.**

**Que? No! No me voy a disculpar con él! **

Cris comenzó a moverse aun antes de que su cerebro registrara la orden a sus pies, cruzo la sala, la estancia, el recibidor, abrió la puerta de enfrente salió y azotó la puerta con rabia para cerrarla, Casi rompiendo los cristales en ella, luego bajo los primeros tres escalones de afuera y se detuvo en seco, tomo un respiro y se dio un segundo o dos para sentirse como un idiota. Acaso no era el medio guía blanco? No podía simplemente orbitar a otro lado? Por supuesto que podía! Pero no claro, tenía que hacer su salidita dramática e infantil solo por no querer disculparse, qué diablos se había metido en su cabeza últimamente!.

Cris bajo despacio los siguientes escalones del frente de la casa, se sentó en el ultimo y se dio permiso de sentirse como un completo idiota y absolutamente ridículo un rato más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es fantástico! <strong>Piper se sentó en el sillón luego de estar por un momento con la boca abierta después de ver a Cris salir de la casa. Tomo asiento y miro a Leo casi con la misma mirada reprensiba con la que había estado mirando a Cris unos momentos antes.

**Si….** Leo sabía que era su turno para un pequeño regaño. Observo a Piper con un poco de cansancio en los ojos y se sentó en el sillón opuesto. **Tal vez no maneje muy bien las cosas.**

**Tú crees?**

**Ok…no lo maneje bien. No debí gritarle, ni traerlo a la casa de esa forma, y debí dejar que me explicara las cosas, debo ser el peor padre del mundo.**

**No digas eso. Vamos amor, Si le gritaste, pero seamos realistas, tenias suficientes razones para hacerlo y si lo trajiste a casa, no muy gentilmente, pero bueno él tampoco lo hizo fácil, no te culpes tanto…**

**Debí dejar que me explicara. **Leo dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

**Si, si debiste darle oportunidad de hablar. **Ella no podía decir que no a eso, Cris merecía la oportunidad de explicar sus acciones, después de todo el niño ya había hecho bastante ayudando a la familia.

**Ya sé…es solo que…**

**Lo sé.** Piper concia a su esposo como a nadie en este mundo. Ella sabía que Leo estaba herido por que sentía que Cris no confiaba en él y que le había mentido. El estaba seguro que estaba construyendo una relación con el niño y que en los últimos meses se habían vuelto más apegados y ahora con esto, los cimientos de esa construcción se estaban tambaleando y Leo ya no estaba tan seguro.

Piper camino a través de la sala hacia su esposo, le dio un abrazo y se sentó a su lado. Después de un rato ella finalmente se inclino y recogió del piso uno de los libros que Cris había botado (y pateado) al suelo.

**No puedo creer que lo dejaras hacer todo esto. **Ella dijo mirando el desastre a su alrededor.

**El no me pidió permiso sabes. **Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña**. Además fue un accidente**.

**Accidente? **Piper estaba un poco intrigada**.**

**Si bueno. Más o menos. **

Piper miro a Leo en clara espera de una explicación.

**Estas haciendo excusas por él?**

Leo levanto la cabeza y le dio una media sonrisa a Piper.

**No. Fue un accidente, bueno al principio, luego fue algo-luego fue una pequeña pataleta.**

**Sabes a donde fue?**

**Sí. Esta sentado las gradas de la entrada. Vas a ir a hablar con él? **Leo pregunto esperanzado, no estaba buscando tener otra confrontación con Cris como la de hace rato. Así que si Piper se ofrecía a hablar con el niño eso sería un estrés menos en este momento, y solo dios sabe que el ya estaba estresado lo suficiente, lo suficiente para una década!

**Pienso que le podemos dar algo de tiempo para que se enfríe antes.**

**Si probablemente tienes razón. Como está el…el…huumm…ni siquiera sé que es.**

**Esta dormido, le di algo para la fiebre, creo que va a estar bien. Tal vez tiene una gripe o algo por el estilo. Nada muy serio si se cuida.**

Leo asintió con la cabeza, el había pensado lo mismo cuando lo vio la primera vez.

**Voy a tener que hablar con los ancianos de esto, no hay forma de que lo deje pasar.**

**Que piensas que van a hacer?**

**No sé. Pero no van a estar felices.**

**Eso es seguro! Pero…que tan molestos piensas que estén?**

**Ni idea. Todavía me cuesta trabajo creer que Cris trajo a ese-ese "niño" sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Para ser sincero estoy impresionado. Es decir es total mente inaceptable, pero…**

**Si no supiera que estas enojado con él, hasta diría que suenas orgulloso de lo que hizo.**

Leo eligió dejar que ese comentario colgara en el aire y se inclino para recoger los pedazos del florero que están esparcidos por todo lado.

**No recojas eso, si Cris hizo este desastre, Cris va a recogerlo. **Piper hablo tan firme que Leo inmediatamente dejo de recoger, como si hubiera sido una orden automática.

**Correcto. Creo que es tiempo de ir a hablar con ellos.**

**Si, yo voy a hablar con nuestro niño.**

**Mmm…creo que Cris se fue a su apartamento hace un momento.**

**Ok voy a llamar a Paige para que vigile a…tiene algún nombre ese niño? **Piper tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

**No sé, no pregunté**. Leo contesto un poco avergonzado. Diablos el realmente se había adelantado a sus propias conclusiones y se dejo llevar por el enojo y la frustración, ahora se daba cuenta que habían más cosas que debió preguntarle a Cris, y no simplemente regañarlo, arrastrarlo a la casa y decirle que se callara y se sentara!

**Hola Paige, podrías venir a casa? Es una especie de emergencia.**

**( Está todo bien?)**

**Si. Podrías solo venir?**

**(Claro un segundo)**

**Hey hola Leo**. Paige orbito en la habitación. **Huu…que sucedió aquí? Acaso ustedes dos estaban peleando?...o…estaban teniendo una fiesta privada? Hu?**

**Qué? No! Mira después te explico. Arriba en mi habitación hay un niño dormido, no creo que vaya a despertar pero puedes por favor vigilarlo mientras Leo va con los ancianos y yo hablo con Cris?**

**Un niño? Que hace un niño en tu habitación? **

**Paige. Eso realmente no importa ahora, puedes vigilarlo? Si! Qué bien gracias. **Piper no le dio tiempo de contestar a Paige.** Leo puedes enviarme al apartamento de Cris?. Ha Paige no recojas nada de esto. **Leo puso una mano en Piper y la envió y luego orbito.

**Claro! Vayan…desaparezcan sin ninguna explicación…mientras yo me quedo aquí a juagar a la niñera! Muchas gracias.**

Paige dejo de hablar cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando al aire y que se veía como una lunática, tomo un profundo respiro y fue arriba a revisara al niño a su cargo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cris? <strong>Piper llamo a su hijo mientras deba un vistazo por el apartamento.

El muchacho estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua para, según él poner las ideas en orden, cuando escucho a Piper llamarlo su primera intención fue desaparecerse, pero luego pensó que era ridículo, no iba a poder escapar por siempre, quien iba a ser la nueva versión del fugitivo? Tentador, pero tal vez en otro momento.

**Cariño?**

**Estoy en la cocina.**

Piper siguió el sonido de su voz. Hasta encontrarlo sentado en un banco en el desayunador con un gran vaso de agua.

**Esta muy lindo el apartamento Cris.**

El chico tragó una gran bocanada de agua que había tomado, antes de contestar.** Gracias. **

**Lamento no haber venido antes es…solo…que…**

**No te preocupes. Yo entiendo. Está bien mamá.** El sabía que había sido difícil para Piper y para Leo, pero en especial para ella aceptar que él se mudara solo.

**Claro. **Piper dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos vacios, el que estaba frente a Cris.** Eres muy maduro algunas veces, me sorprendes, otras veces no tanto y me sorprendes a un más.**

Había un claro regaño en esa frase muy a pesar de la voz tranquila de Piper.

**Quieres algo…. De tomar…agua…jugo…café… **Cris estaba tratando de retrasar lo inevitable. Estaba seguro de que Piper estaba ahí para tener una muy probablemente larga charla, acompañada de un buen regaño, y con un poco de mala suerte seguida de un par de golpes en su trasero.

**Lo que quiero es hablar contigo. **

…**tal vez unas galletas o te puedo preparar algo y…**

**Christopher.**

**Ok. **El niño calvo la vista en la mesada. **Siento haberme ido de esa forma**. Levanto la cabeza para mirar a Piper. **Solo necesitaba algún tiempo para calmarme.**

**Entiendo y está bien. Si necesitas tiempo para calmarte y pensar las cosas eso está bien es comprensible.**

**Gracias mamá.**

**Pero **ella dijo sosteniendo un dedo hacia Cris, **La próxima vez puedes simplemente decirlo, no hay necesidad de salir así de de la casa. Y definitivamente no hay necesidad de cerrar la puerta con tanto entusiasmo. Entendido? **

**Si. **Cris sintió como se sonrojaba un poco**. Lamento haber hecho eso. **

Madre e hijo se quedaron en silencio por un momento como repasando todo lo que había sucedido más temprano. Cris aprovecho para tomar otra gran bocanada de agua antes de aventurarse a decir una palabra más, trago el agua y doblo los brazos sobre la mesa para descansar la barbilla arriba de ellos.

**Leo estaba muy molesto.**

**Si lo estaba.**

**Creo que lo sigue estando.**

**Puedes culparlo por eso?**

**mmm…no. **Cris debía reconocerlo aunque muy dentro prefería pensar que Leo se enojaba por todo y sin justificación**. Ni siquiera me dejo explicarle. Lo único que hizo fue gritarme un montón y arrastrarme a casa.**

**Y no puedes ver por qué?**

Cris hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos asiendo un sonidito de disgusto algo como _huummm_, no queriendo responder la pregunta. Piper estiro la mano para acariciarle el cabello a su niño.

**Qué estabas esperando cariño? pensaste que a tú padre no le iba a importar? Pensaste que no se iba a enojar? Vamos Cris se que lo conoces mejor que eso.**

**No. Yo sabía que él se iba a enojar. **Cris seguía hablando con la cabeza entre los brazos.** Pero…ya sabes…yo…**

**Aun tenias la pequeña esperanza de que no le diera tanta importancia?**

Por su puesto que la tenía! A pesar de que era muy improbable, la esperanza es lo último que muere no?.** Ni siquiera me dejó explicarle. El solo me grito!**

**Bueno el estaba molesto. Puedes decirme por qué estaba tan molesto?**

**Ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso.**

**Si. Pero quiero que me lo digas.**

**El dice que le mentí mamá, pero no lo hice…**

**No?**

**No! **Cris finalmente saco la cara del escondite. **yo solo…solo…**

**Solo que Cris?**

**Yo no le mentí solo-solo no le dije la verdad… que es muy diferente. **Eso sonaba muy distinto en su cerebro, ahora que se escuchaba pues… no era la mejor defensa que tenía_. Muy bien Cris sigue diciendo cosas sin sentido!_

**De verdad piensas que hay una gran diferencia? Omitir la verdad sigue siendo mentir Cris.**

Incapaz de mantener su argumento, en el que ni el mismo creía, el niño sumergió la cabeza nuevamente entre sus brazos.** Lo sé, lo siento.**

_Bien._ Piper pensó. **Ahora dime por qué está tu papá tan enojado**.

Cris se encogió de hombros.

**Christopher.**

**Qué! **Cris contesto antes de que su sentido común le indicara que Piper no iba a apreciar esa forma de responder. Así que lentamente, muy lentamente, lo más lentamente posible, Cris saco la carita de entre sus brazos para que sus ojos miraran a Piper, y si como ya se había imagino ella no se veía feliz.

**Quieres que te de unas nalgadas?**

Cris se quedo mirándola un poco incierto, era esa una pregunta retorica? **No. **El chico decidió que era más seguro contestar**. Claro que no mami.**

Piper sonrió para sí misma, "mami" no tiene en ella el mismo impacto que "papi" tiene en Leo. Aun que Cris se veía tan dulce diciéndolo….

**Pues entonces será mejor que pienses bien como me vas a hablar**

**Si, lo lamento.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Si él fuera más paciente no tendiéramos tantos problemas. Estoy seguro de que eso sería una buena solución.**

**Así que dices que todos es culpa de Leo?**

**Bueno…**_no todos pero si el 99.999999999%! __**si él no se enojara tanto por todo.**_

**Y no piensas que sería mejor no darle razones para estar molesto?**

**Yo creo que le gusta gritar. **Cris ignoro la pregunta de Piper**. Es como su cosa favorita. Creo que piensa que esa es la manera en que se construyen los lasos padre e hijo, **Cris hizo como si le estuviera dando una profunda consideración **tal vez deberías decirle que no es así como funciona**. Claro que gritar también parecía un pasatiempo que Piper ponía en práctica especialmente con Cris. _Tal vez debería encontrar a alguien más que se lo explique a los dos!_

**Ja! Tú dile y luego me cuentas como te fue. **

Piper ya había superado su enojo inicial ella y Cris tenían unos 45 minutos de estar hablando, ella lo había regañado un poco, bueno ella lo había regañado bastante, Cris había dicho que lo sentía y le había explicado un poco las cosas a Piper, que no justificaba las acciones del niño, pero más o menos entendía por qué lo había hecho, luego tuvieron una seria charla acerca del respeto a los padres que incluyo una leve palmada en la boca de Cris y dio paso a una pequeña conversación acerca de las palabrotas y las maldiciones que había terminado en mas disculpas de parte de Cris. Los últimos 15 minutos madre e hijo solo hablaron de cosas al azar disfrutando ambos de la compañía del otro, rara vez Cris y Piper tenían tiempo para ellos solos, su vida es siempre acelerada, un demonio aquí un demonio allá, un hijo malvado por aquí el fin del mundo por allá , así que los dos estaban sacando el mayor provecho de este momento y la conversación se había volcado hacia Leo específicamente hacia unos cinco minutos atrás.

**Sabes que me dijo que no lo llamara papá.**

**Qué? **Piper miro a Cris incrédula**. Por qué te diría eso? Leo te ama más que a nada a ti y a Wayat. Estoy segura que le entendiste mal.**

**No mamá el me lo dijo muy claro…bueno en realidad me lo grito muy claro. **

**Por qué te lo dijo?**

**No sé. **En realidad Cris sí tenía una sospecha de por qué. **No lo voy a volver a llamar papá nunca. **Cris hablo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho pero no como si estuviera enojado era más bien como si se estuviera abrazando a sí mismo.

**Dime qué fue lo que pasó. **Piper tenía una leve sospecha de que las cosas no eran tan simples como el niño las describía.

**No se mamá, yo lo llame papi y el solo enloqueció como siempre y….**

_Ahí está la respuesta! _**Estabas tratando de manipularlo?**

**No sé de qué hablas. **Cris dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios fingiendo inocencia.

**Por supuesto que no. Pero solo te he escuchado llamarlo papi en situaciones muy particulares y especificas.**

**Enserio? Mmm…yo no me había dado cuenta.**

**Claro… El te ama Cris **Piper miro directo al los ojos de su niño** por favor no te aproveches de eso.**

Difícil petición para Cris.** Si…pero igual no le voy a decir papá nunca más.**

**Ok como tú quieras, **Piper hizo un rápido movimiento de "yo me lavo las manos**" voy a dejar que eso lo resuelvan entre ustedes dos.**

Cris asintió con la cabeza y se quedo pensativo por unos cuantos segundos.

**Bien cariño creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa hiciste tremendo desastre en la sala y debes ir a limpiarlo. **Piper dijo firmemente muy a pesar de que no quería irse, ella quería hablar más con su hijo.

Cris se sonrojo y encogió el cuerpo un poco mientras asentía con la cabeza nuevamente. **Si lo siento mamá, vamos.**

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

**Y quiero que apenas tengas oportunidad te disculpes con tu papá.**

**Pero ma… **Cris estaba listo para objetar pero perdido todo el valor apenas vio la ceja levantada de Piper y la mirada penetrante, así que opto por otra respuesta más apropiada **Si señora.**

Piper le sonrió a Cris y Estaban listos para volver a la casa cuando una intensa luz los detuvo justo en el momento en que Cris estaba poniendo su mano en el hombro de Piper para orbitarlos a ambos de regreso. Los dos miraron atentos. Rápido la luz dio paso a una figura.

**Alec? **Cris pregunto curioso, pero su curiosidad se fue al diablo apenas noto la cara de puro enfado que el anciano teniaeso nunca era una buena señal!

**Me desobedeciste! **

Alec estaba gritando eso era una señal aun peor!

**Alec espera…yo…no **Cris levanto las dos manos en forma defensiva** yo no…Alec por favor…espera…**

El anciano camino con grandes y furiosos pasos hacia Cris mientras que con la mano hizo un rápido movimiento y congelo a Piper que ya comenzaba a abrir la boca para decir algo de toda esta escena. Cris sabia y temblorosamente comenzó a retroceder con la misma velocidad a la que Alec se dirigía hacia a él. Rápido!

**Alec….Alec yo te puedo explicar solo…. Solo dame un momento y…. y yo…yo por favor Alec por favor**! Crischoco contra una de las paredes de la cocina. Y se encontró a si mismo teniendo este pensamiento recurrente, ese pensamiento de por qué diablos no tiene una poción para que se lo trague la tierra! Seguido de un pensamiento nuevo _por qué no conseguí un apartamento más grande!_

El anciano sujeto a Cris con sus dos manos fuertemente y no muy amablemente de la camisa del niño levantándolo un poco del suelo y apartándolo de la pared.

**Cuando te dije que no trajeras nada contigo del futuro por qué era peligroso dime qué fue lo que entendiste Christopher!**

**Humm….**

**Que parte fue la que no entendiste!**

**Alec…yo…yo… **por alguna razón, tal vez el hecho de que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del cuerpo, cris no lograba hacer oraciones coherentes**.**

**Pensé que había sido muy claro contigo! **Elanciano sacudió firmemente al chico. **Es que no fui claro?**

Cris respiro profundo con la boca abierta pero no dijo nada, muy a pesar de que esta es la parte en la que debería estar haciendo excusas para calmar al anciano.

**Que parte de NO porque es PELIGROSO pudiste mal interpretar!**

**Alec…**

El anciano giro al niño y le dio seis fuertes nalgadas cada una saco un ligero quejidito de la boca del chico y luego lo hizo girar de regreso.

**No me vengas con Alec…Christopher!**

**Yo…Alec yo…no pensé que…**

**No pensaste? Pero claro que no pensaste! de todas formas no tenias nada que pensar por que yo te dije muy claramente que NO!**

**Alec… **Cris dijo en un tono de voz que sonaba mas a un lloriqueo que a palabras**….lo siento.**

**Alec.**

Cris y Alec giraron para ver de dónde provenía la otra voz en la habitación a pesar de que ninguno de los dos necesitaba confirmación visual para saber quién era, ya lo sabían ese era Ray.

**Déjalo Alec, eso ya no cambia las cosas, además creo que ya fue suficiente, al menos por ahora.**

Cris no pudo sentir más que alivio al escuchar a Ray, Alec miro aun molesto al chico por unos segundos pero finalmente lo soltó.

**Si tu niño vuelves a…**

**No **Cris interrumpió** no lo voy a volver a hacer Alec no te voy a desobedecer.**

Ray miro a Piper y luego se volvió hacia el otro anciano con cara de tienes que estar bromeando. **Podrías descongelarla por favor?**

Alec hizo el mismo movimiento que antes y descógelo a Piper que quedo un poco descolocada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Tú…Acaso tu acabas de congelarme? **Piper dijo mirando a Alec con molestia.

**Leo les dijo? **Cris pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ray únicamente, no queriendo tener ningún tipo de confrontación con Alec ahora mismo.

**Si. El nos dijo. **El anciano contesto suavemente y notando la cara de traición que Cris tenia añadió, **tenía que Christopher**.

**Donde está él? **Paiper se dirijo a Ray también un poco molesta por haber sido ignorada hacia un segundo**.**

**Justo aquí. **Todos se voltearon para mirar a Leo que apareció en la habitación repentinamente, tomo unos cuantos pasos hacia Cris pero sin dejar de mirar enfadado a Alec. **Estas bien?**

Cris no dijo nada simplemente asintió mirando hacia el suelo. Leo se detuvo justo en medio de Alec y Cris, dejando al niño instintivamente un poco atrás de él.

**Creo que debemos arreglar esto pronto donde esta Max?**

**Max? **Leo y Piper preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Ray rodeo a Leo un poco para poder dirigirse a Cris directamente. **Fue a Max a quien trajiste verdad?**

Cris asintió. **Si. **Y dio un paso a la derecha para salir de detrás de Leo pero retrocedió disimuladamente al darse cuenta de que esa posición lo hacía sentirse mejor.

**Entonces donde esta Max?**

Alec se posiciono al lado de Ray de forma que ambos podían ver a Cris de frente, Leo no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar de eso.

**En la casa de mis papas. **Los dos ancianos miraron con intriga al niño.

**Por qué esta Max en la casa de tus papás? **Eso no tenía ningún sentido!

**Huumm…creo que está enfermo…**

**Como que enfermo? **Alec cuestiono,** eso simplemente no puede ser.**

**Ya se pero…no sé cómo pero creo que está enfermo.**

**Cris eso es imposible.**

**Ya sé. **Cris se encogió de hombros**.**

**Por qué es imposible? **Piper pregunto dando un paso al frente**. Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada de esto.**

**Ok. Alec, puedes ir a ver Max y curarlo si fuera necesario?**

**Claro.**

**Piper, Leo pueden acompañar a Alec el puede explicarles todo y así Cris y yo podemos hablar en privado un momento**. Ambos padres miraron a su hijo, Cris respondió con otro asentimiento de cabeza. Piper y Leo aceptaron no muy cómodos de dejar a su hijo solo con el anciano.

**Bien…haaammm…Alec por favor… no mates a Max.**

El otro anciano solo devolvió una sonrisa que deja entrever un no prometo nada y luego partió.

Una vez solos Ray camino hacia la cocina tranquilamente se sirvió un jarro de café y tomo un sorbo.

**Sabes**, el anciano hablo mientras aspiraba el aroma de su bebida**, no necesito comer o tomar no tengo esa clase de necesidad pero el café siempre me ha resultado fascinante**. Sonrió Y tomo otro sorbo, Cris sonrió de regreso y se sirvió un jarro también.

**Ya me habías dicho eso.**

**En serio? Ya lo había hecho?**

**Hu-hum.**

El anciano camino alrededor del apartamento mirando curioso, Cris se sentó y lo miro aun más curioso

**Estas enojado? Enojado conmigo?**

**Bueno no estoy feliz contigo **

**Estas tan molesto como Alec?**

**No estoy muy seguro de que tan enojado esta Alec así que no podría hacer una comparación real.**

**Mmm…yo diría que mucho así de enojado esta, tu también quieres pegarme?**

El anciano sonrió al escuchar el tono de niño de Cris. **Debería pegarte por desobedecerme?**

**No sé… **Cris bajo la mirada** tal vez.**

**Si tal vez debería, pero no lo voy a hacer. Como reacciono tu papá Cris**? El chicho ya no podía ver a Ray desde la cocina pero lo escuchaba probablemente desde una de las habitaciones.

**Estaba enojado**.

**Te regaño?**

**Si.**

**Te castigo?**

**No…bueno al menos no todavía.**

**Piensas que te va a castigar? **Esta vez la voz de Ray se escucho más lejana, probablemente en el otro cuarto.

**No estoy muy seguro, no…la verdad espero que no…pero creo que lo hice enojar bastante.**

**Por Max?**

**Por eso y por el pequeño berrinche que le hice hace rato.**

El anciano regresó a la cocina**. Ya veo papi no está feliz…**

**Nop**. Cris respondió mirando al piso.

**Así que… te pidió que lo trajeras.**

**No pude dejarlo.**

**Entiendo, pero pudiste decime.**

**Pensé que no había resultado, cuando cruce, pues estaba solo, creí que mi hechizo no había funcionado, hace unos días atrás el apareció de la nada.**

**Le pediste a él la bola de cristal. **Cris asintió y el anciano dejo ir un suspiro** Tenía mis sospechas.**

* * *

><p>Leo, Piper y Alec volvieron a la casa, que estaba particularmente silenciosa, los tres subieron las gradas hacia el segundo piso.<p>

**Paige? **Piper llamo mientras subían pero no hubo respuesta.

Los tres se apresuraron a la habitación y una vez ahí Leo abrió la puerta. Increíble! Paige estaba atada de manos y piernas con la boca cubierta con cinta adhesiva y ningún rastro de Max!

**Voy a matar a este niño**… Leo murmuro entre dientes.


End file.
